The Promise He Kept
by reiuki2
Summary: AU When she died, he was left with a baby and a promise...but he cant do this all on his own. He promised her he wouldnt love another woman, but that doesnt mean he could never love again...Edvy, slight EdWin, mention of RosexEnvy rated m for later chaps.
1. Simply by Chance

_**The Promise He Kept**_

_**Chapter one**_

_**Simply by Chance**_

Rei: HELLO MY FAITHFUL READERS!!!! YES! That's right! Rei is back with an all-new fic!!! Murhurhurhurhur!!! YESH! Ph34r m3!!!!

Wolf: Why on earth would we ph34r you? (Is not amused)

Miko and KM: that would be, because she's God…

Serah: She's NOT God!

Rei: Miko dear, take care of my light work… (Looks casually at nails)

Miko: (nods and smirks) Grrr! (Pounces)

Serah: (IS OWNED)

Rei: Anyone else wanna challenge me??? (Crazy)

SAIRI ORI!!!!

Okay, this fic consists of many flashbacks, since half of it is devoted to EdWin, the other…well its actually more than half, is devoted to Envy. So yeah. BTW, Winry's dead for anyone who's interested.

Some notes: 1) yes, there will be a lemon. Would you expect anything less from me?

2) There will probably be some Ocness in this fic, but as I say for my AU's THINGS ARE DIFFERENT IN THIS WORLD THEN THE WORLD OF THE SHOW!!!! SO IN JUST THE CHARACTERS WILL BE DIFFERENT AS WELL!!! DON'T LIKE? TOUGH LUCK!!!

3) Okay, away from my loudness, this fic was inspired by a true story, this happened to my aunt's friend, its sad! It made me cry and I wrote it! Please don't hate me for what happens!

4) Okay, for those of you who have read Syn, I thank you, but that fic is on a long term pause, not discontinued, just paused, I WILL continue it eventually, when I get inspired again…but until then! ENJOY!!!

5) Her name is Caila, (kay-la) it's just my very messed up method of spelling it. XD

Rei: OKAY! So, I guess I'll start the fic now. Kay kay!!!!

…xxx…

(Flashback)

_The baby was coming._

_After nine months, his child was about to be born. Edward should have been happy, but he wasn't. Something had gone horribly wrong…_

_It was all just a blur to him, it happened so fast._

_A car accident,_

_Ambulances,_

_Doctors,_

_Screaming, _

_All of it melted together, but one thing was painfully clear…_

_The promise he made to her…_

"_E-Edward, promise me you'll n-never love another woman after me…" Her pained blue eyes scanned every inch of hr husbands face, searching for reassurance._

"_Winry…"_

_Another cough, _

_More blood,_

"_P-please…"_

_Tears, _

"_Yes Winry, I promise…"_

_Smile,_

_Cough, _

_The nurses came and shooed him away, _

_There was crying, _

_Shouting, _

_Sirens, _

_Then silence, _

_And his baby…_

_His daughter…_

_His life…_

…_xxx…_

Ed could feel himself wake up; he didn't move, he didn't even open his eyes, but he knew he wouldn't go back to sleep. At least he would try…

That's when Caila decided to start crying.

"Daddy!" her voice echoed through the house. He could have left it to Al, but he had his own responsibilities, he couldn't be stuck with Ed's too.

He gave a sigh of defeat and rolled out of bed, heavily, his feet hit the ground.

"Daddy!" this time her voice held more urgency, Ed sighed again.

"I'm coming Caila, hold on!" he called back, only to get a "Daddy please hurry!" in return. He followed the sound of her cries and found his young daughter atop the toilet seat, staring wide-eyed at the tub.

"What are ya doing up there babe?" he asked, cocking his head. He found himself slightly put off by the fact that, from her location, his two year old was almost as tall as him.

"Daddy! There's a spider in the bathtub!" she pointed at it, eyes clamped shut and looking utterly helpless. Ed sweat dropped and peered into the tub; then he grinned.

Sure enough, there was a little black dot in the bottom of the tub.

"Hurry up and kill it Daddy or it'll grow up and eat us!" Ed chuckled at the sheer desperateness in his child's voice.

"Who told you that?"

"Maes."

_Roy's son…_

"It's not going to eat us baby, but if it'll make you feel better, I'll kill it." he said, grabbing a piece of toilet paper and wadding it up, he leaned over a squished the tiny insect. Tossing it into the trash, he turned back to his daughter.

She was crying.

"Aw, Caila baby, don't cry. I killed it, so it won't hurt you." he said reassuringly, smiling at her.

"O-okay…" she glanced back at the tub once more before returning her gaze to her father.

"Come on, let's go get some breakfast, but we have to be quiet cause Uncle Al is still asleep. Kay?" He scooped her up in his arms and she snuggled into his hair. She really was very affectionate, _just like her Mom was…_

Once in the kitchen, he popped her into the highchair and set to finding a meal for them.

"So what'd ya want? We could have eggs or something. That sound good?" he asked, rummaging through the refrigerator.

"No Daddy! I want pancakes!" she cried gleefully.

"Okay then, pancakes it is!"

"Yay!" she giggled and then started singing a song about said meal, which in turn caused her father to laugh as well, completely forgetting the whole 'quiet-Alphonse-is-sleeping' pact.

Ed started his task, lost in the joy of his child, until,

"What's going on?" came from the kitchen doorway. Ed turned to see his brother standing there, scratching his messy blondish hair.

"Oh Alphonse! We didn't mean to wake you, we were just-"

"Uncle Al, Daddy had to kill a spider and now he's making pancakes." Caila said cheerfully. Al smiled at her and then looked to his brother.

"Nii san, you know I don't like it when you cook on your birthday, it's the least I can do."

"Daddy, it's your birthday?" She asked, awestruck, Ed smiled.

"Yeah, I guess I must have forgotten, but seriously Al, it doesn't matter, it's just another day." Ed turned back to the counter and continued to stir the cream-colored mixture, hoping the conversation would be dropped.

No such luck…

"Brother it is Not _just another day._ You only turn twenty-four once." Al exclaimed, though, honestly, he had expected this from his brother, so…

"That's why you're going out tonight." he put simply, Ed blinked at him.

"What? Ya know Al, I really think that _I _should be the one who decides that and _I'm _not going."

Al moved over and took the bowl out of Ed's hands and started stirring.

"Ed." he began solemnly, not looking at the blonde and keeping his voice low so Caila couldn't hear. "It's been over two years and you haven't been out on a date or even out of the house for more than an hour. You need to move on…"

Ed's gaze hardened. It was true that he didn't do much, but he couldn't bring himself to. It just didn't feel right.

"Please Ed just do this for me, only a few hours…" he was pleading with his brother now; he hated seeing Ed like this.

Edward blinked at his brother a few times. _This really is important to him, huh? _ He closed his eyes and sighed.

"Fine Al, I'll go for a few hours, but no dates!" he declared, setting boundaries. At least his younger brother had perked up.

"Thank you brother! You wont regret this. And the Mustangs are coming over later, as are Gracia and Elysia, and all the others too, I told them to be here around four and its half past eleven now. So as soon as we're done eating I'll start getting ready and then I ca-"

"Wait, I have to go out _and _have a party? Isn't that a little much?" Ed asked in disbelief, he had been planning on a quiet night with just the three of them, not all this.

"Of course Ed, it's your birthday after all."

"Yeah, Whippee…"

…xxx…

"Caila, come on, Uncle Al said they're gonna be here any minute! We need to get you dressed!" he called up the stairs. There was no response. Closing his eyes, he thought for a moment, then the idea hit him and he said, "Fine, I guess you don't wanna be all pretty for Roy then, huh?" he said, barley containing his smirk. He knew full well that the toddler had the biggest crush on Roy, and though he would never admit it, he found it quite cute.

He heard a muffled gasp from upstairs followed almost immediately by the patter of feet as his daughter bee-lined for the door.

"Come on Daddy, he'll be here soon." she exclaimed, ushering him into the living room. Her blue eyes shining with determination.

He sat on the couch, her hairbrush in hand and beckoned her over. She stood in front of him, her back to her father, and waited patiently for him to begin.

Smiling again, he began pulling the brush through his daughter's soft blonde hair.

She remained there for a while, lulled by the careful brushing of her hair. She was almost asleep by time her father finished putting it into pigtails. He turned her and swept some of her bangs away. She beamed at him.

"Well, looks like you're all done sweetie, let's go show uncle Al kay?"

"Okay!"

The two made their way to the kitchen, Caila tugging her father along behind her. Then she let go of his hand and bounced the remainder of the way, latching on to the leg of Al's pants.

"Uncle Al! Lookie!" Al looked up from whatever dish he was preparing and smiled down at his niece.

"Well aren't you pretty, I bet Roy will just love it." he said, patting her on the head and then he resumed cooking. Caila looked pleased and trotted off to the living room.

"Wow Al, you're really went all out, huh? " Ed asked, taken aback by the sheer amount of effort his brother must have put into this meal.

"Like I said Edward, it's your birthday. I want you to be happy."

"I would have been happy with just the three of us here." he pouted, taking a seat at the table.

"Well, now you can be happy with a party and going out." He said, matter-of-factly.

"Yeah thanks…"

They sat there in silence for a while until the doorbell rang.

"That must be them, I'll get it." Ed announced, standing up.

"Okay Ed, I'll be done soon, so just have everybody sit in the living room."

"Yeah."

When Ed opened the door, he was greeted by the stiff figures of Roy and Riza Mustang and their four-year-old son, Allen Maes, whom everyone called Maes.

"Mustang." Ed said coldly. The two never did get along, with their attitudes clashing and what not.

"Elric."

Riza's rose colored eyes darted from man to man.

The two had been friends forever, but they acted like worst enemies and they were always going at it. She just hoped that the behavior didn't rub off on her son, she couldn't handle that.

"Are you going to let us in, Edward?" she asked, breaking the staring war that was going on between the two. Ed blinked at her and then moved to the side, allowing them to pass.

Immediately, Caila was hooked onto Roy's leg. He grinned down at her. "Well, hello beautiful, how've ya been?"

She giggled and ran off into the other room, Maes close behind.

…xxx…

Everyone was there: Roy, Riza, Maes, Furey, Havoc, Shezcka, Fallmen, Ross, Zack, Armstrong, Gracia, and Elysia. Everybody from the old precinct.

That's twelve more people than he expected…and wanted…

He didn't socialize much since Winry's death. Even with people he knew before hand.

He just couldn't stand their' pity…

But at least Caila and Al were enjoying themselves, so he had no reason to complain. He would do anything for them.

Maybe it _was _time he moved on…

"_Promise me Ed…"_

No, that's not something you just move on from.

He would go out tonight, but just for Al, not himself.

"Daddy?" CAila's voice shattered his thoughts and he looked over at her. She was sitting n Elysia's lap, staring at him through glossy blue eyes. "Daddy, are you okay?"

He paused for a moment. "Yeah, I'm fine Cai. So did you enjoy the cake, Your Uncle Al's a good cook isn't he?"

"Mmm hmmm, it was really good!" she said, a smudge of icing on her left cheek.

"Oh brother, I'm not _that _good…" Al said, a slight blush kissing his cheeks.

"Alphonse, don't sell yourself short, I would give anything to be able to cook like this…" Shezcka pouted, sighing overdramatically. Furey patted her back consolingly.

Al's blush deepened and he looked down at his plate.

Ed watched silently as his friends and family spoke with each other and he couldn't help but think, this day would have been perfect…

_If she had been here…_

..xxx…

As Ed walked into the bar, he asked himself how the hell he got suckered into this one. Alphonse had taken control of the entire night.

Ed had _not _wanted to go out in the first place.

Al had made him.

Ed had only wanted to stay out until ten,

Al said midnight at the latest.

Ed had been perfectly content with wearing jeans and a baggy tee,

Al made him wear his good leather pants and a fitted red top.

And if Ed denied him any aspect of the night, Al would give him the perfected 'Brother-if-you-loved-me-you-would-do-this-for-me" look. Which, to Ed's dismay, was beginning to rub off on Caila.

The only thing that Ed had his way was how he wore his hair, which was up in a simple ponytail.

So all in all, the younger Elric deduced his brother to be snazzy, where as Ed found himself to look like a complete idiot and that's how he felt too.

"Oh brother, you look so good! Blah blah blah…" Ed repeated in a mock high pitched tone as he made his way to the counter through hordes of drunk college students. He found an empty seat and sat down, scanning the room with mild interest.

There wasn't an overly large amount of people there, but there was enough. Ed didn't like people.

Losing appeal quickly, Ed returned his gaze to search for the barkeep.

_Just a few drinks and I can go home, then Al would be happy and I'll never have to do this again._

Ed concentrated on that thought in his head until a stout old man approached him; Ed assumed he was the tender.

"Hey kid, you got an I.D. or something' I don't know how you past Carl, but it wont work on Me." the man said in a stern voice.

Aggravation from the day itself added to the insult against his height mixed together and rage sprung forth. You'd think after twenty-four years of it, it wouldn't bother him so much, but this _is _Edward we're talking about…

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT THAT MY TWO YEAR OLD LOOKS LIKE A GIANT COMPARED TO ME!?!?!" Ed glared daggers at the old man, who, startled by the comment, stared dumbly at him. Ed held up his drivers' license with tightly clenched fingers.

"Um, okay, what it'll be sir?" he asked, a bit more respect in his tone.

Ed sighed, "I don't care, surprise me…" the old barkeep nodded and set off to retrieve whatever drink he decided for the blonde. Ed slumped into his seat and took on the perfect moping position. Pouting about his height.

_I guess some things never change…_

_,,,xxx,,,,_

Ed glanced at the wall clock hanging above the back counter.

11:32

_Good, I'll be able to leave soon…and Al would have no reason to complain…_

He'd been through a couple of whatever the keeper had given him and he was on his last one. He'd call a cab or something, since that's how he got here.

Hmm, Al had thought of everything…

_Damn Al and his…thinking-ness._

He sighed.

He hadn't even enjoyed himself tonight. Hell he'd barely moved and that was only because he had to pee. He _could _have enjoyed himself, but he didn't…Stubborn, as usual.

The blonde laid his head on his arms and closed his eyes, trying to block all the light and noise from the room; that's when he heard a sly voice come from behind him.

"O'chibi, this probably isn't the best place to sleep."

…xxx…

(Flashback)

"_Hey, it's not smart to sleep there ya know."_

_The voice came from somewhere beside him and he bleared up at the speaker._

"_I wasn't sleeping." he groaned, clutching his ribs and pulling himself into a sitting position._

"_Oh, then what happened?" she asked, pushing away some lose blonde hair and helping him to his feet._

"_I made some new _friends _on my first day." he winced, accepting her help._

"_I'm sorry. Do you want me to beat them up for you?"_

"_What?"_

"_Come on let's go!"_

"_Wait!"_

"_By the way, my name's Winry."_

"_Uh, Edward."_

"_Okay Edward, you're gonna be my new friend okay?"_

_They were only nine then, the day they first met._

…_xxx…_

Seeing as the comment was obviously directed at him, Ed looked up at the speaker.

At first glance, Ed thought it was a woman, but he soon saw otherwise.

The _man _had long green hair that cascaded down his back and shoulders in spiky locks. He was clad in something that resembled and skirt and sports bra, all made of leather.

He had piercing violet eyes that took in every inch of Ed's body and the corners of his mouth were pulled up in an all-too-knowing smirk.

He snorted, "What's it to you?" he said coolie, then returned to his drink. Though he still felt uncomfortable in the man's presence.

"No need to get pissy, just making conversation." he said, taking an unwanted seat next to the blonde and crossing his legs in a very feminine manner.

Ed huffed and paid him no other attention in an attempt to ignore the young man. Said young man though, wasn't going to _be _ignored

"I've been watching you, you know." his smirk turned even more mischievous. Ed's eyes widened slightly, but he didn't look at him.

"Is that supposed to be comforting? Cause it certainly isn't what I wanted to hear."

_Why doesn't this guy just go away?_

"Well, that depends on your idea of 'comfort'. You _should _be honored, not every guy catches my interests." he said, propping his chin on his palm and cocking his head.

Ed's eyes went wider this time. "Are you hitting on me?"

"Maybe."

"Ha, well you can just forget it, cause I'm _not _interested."

"Already got a boyfriend?"

"No, I'm not _gay._"

"Oh really, cause my gaydar went off and everything, when was the lest time you were with a woman?"

"You're pushy huh?"

"No, just curious."

"Well, curiosity killed the cat."

"Hmmm, then meeee-oooow…" he purred, making a scratching movement in the air. Ed blinked.

_Wow, this guy is too much…_

"Envy." he said, extending his hand to Ed, who didn't respond.

"That's an unusual name." he commented offhandedly, taking a sip.

"So I'm told…aren't you gonna tell me yours?"

"You're not giving up are you?" Ed sighed.

"No." Envy put simply.

"Edward." he said, taking the final gulp of his drink and standing. "Look, as much as I _enjoyed _talking to you, I've gotta be going. Later." HE went to fish a couple bills out of his pocket when a half gloved hand locked on to his arm.

Ed couldn't explain the chills that the contact sent up his spine, nor did he even wish to acknowledge them.

"What are you doing?" he asked, locking eyes with those beautiful golden orbs.

"Please, allow me." he grinned, showing off his perfect canines.

_God could he get any more arrogant?_

Ed glared at him, but then again.

"Go ahead, but it wont get you anywhere." he grumbled, jerking his hand away.

"Hmm, we'll see…"

"S_uuuure._"

Ed was halfway out the door when he heard,

"See ya soon Edo."

…xxx…

Edward was desperately trying to push the events of the night out of his head. That had to have been his first 'gay' moment and most guys would try to forget it, so why couldn't he?

Shaking it off, he climbed out of the cab and walked to his front door. The light was still on, Al must still be up. Hopefully though, he'd put Caila to bed. It wasn't good for a child to be up so late.

Opening the door he called out to his brother.

"Brother! Did you enjoy yourself?" he bounced into the hallway, beaming, but he kept his voice low, as not to disturb Caila.

"Yeah Al it was fine." he said, he wasn't going to mention Envy yet; he just wanted to go to bed.

"Oh okay." Al said, obviously not satisfied by the response.

"Yeah Al, but I'm tired, so I'm gonna turn in for the night…"

"Sure Ed, goodnight."

"Night."

…xxx…

He stretched harshly and yawned. Moving across the room, he went to the bathroom, then to get undressed.

That's when he heard the sound of crumpling paper come from his pocket. Reaching inside, he pulled out a wrinkled scrap of paper and read it, confused.

_-Call me, 555-0320_

_-Envy-_

…_xxxx…_

Rei: yay! My first chappie!!!! Wh00t!!!!

KM and Miko: (high fives) that was fun!

Rei: I know right? Well, that was just the first one, many more to come. That's is if I get reviews…(hint hint)

Serah and Wolf: How come we always get dragged into this? We don't even like yaoi…

Rei: that probably wasn't the best thing to say in this fandom girls…ah well, I'll save them some time. (Grabs them and tosses them into a crowd of ExE fan girls) here ya go guys!!!

Serah and Wolf: Ahhhhhh!!!!

KM and Miko: it makes me proud to be a fangirl.

Rei: uh huh.

So if you guys are proud to be fan girls! Leave me a review! Other wise this kitten (holds up kitten) will be neutered!

Courtesy of Bob Barker…

Bai!

Rei out


	2. When Destiny Calls

_**The Promise He Kept**_

_**Chapter two**_

_**When destiny calls**_

Rei: HEY GUYS!!!

KM and Miko: 'HIIIIII!!!!

Serah and Wolf: For the love of Rei somebody save us.

Rei: no, they like me more. :D

Anyway, thanx for all the reviews guys! I feel soooo loved and it just makes my day after nine hours of school to go to the lab and check my reviews and see that you guys like it, I have a good feeling about this fic, so I hope you guys will keep reading! Cause I don't want to have to "pause" this one like Syn…so yeah!

So, I'm going to start the ficage now, see ya at the end!

…xxx…

_Call me, 555-0320, -Envy-_

Ed blinked at the tiny piece of paper; it took a moment before it hit him.

"That sneaky bastard…" he whispered in disbelief. "I didn't even realize he'd stuck it in there…How the hell did he manage that?" he pondered, louder this time.

_Man that guy is…just…Ah well, at least I'll never have to see him again._

He crumpled the note up and tossed it haphazardly into the already overflowing trash bin. It bounced off the heap of garbage and landed on the floor.

Ed didn't bother to pick it up.

…xxx…

(The next day)

Ed woke up the next day with a pounding in his head. (Hmm, maybe he shouldn't have drank so much last night.:3)

He pushed last night out of head and refused to think about it. Though, he couldn't believe how hard it was to stay focused afterwards. And naturally, Alphonse was curious about his brother's night, which resulted in him asking too many questions, mixed with a bad mood _and _a hangover, Ed snapped on the younger Elric.

Causing tenseness between the two.

"I guess I was a little harsh, huh Cai?" he asked his daughter. She cocked her head in confusion and Edward smiled at her.

"I'm glad you agree." he stood from his spot on the couch and walked towards the door, Caila following dutifully beside him.

He wandered through the house searching for his brother. When he found Al, he was cleaning the small study on the other side of the house. The young blonde made no response to him entering.

"Hey Al…" he began, coming up beside his brother, "Look, I'm sorry, I had no right to snap on you like that. I just want feeling very well and…I'm sorry…"

Al looked up at him. "I understand Ed. I had no right to ask so many questions…it's your business…"

"No Al, it's okay, I don't mind telling you now…I feel much better." Ed smiled reassuringly at his brother, who grinned in return.

"It was actually kinda boring….but someone _did _try to hit on me." he said offhandedly, not revealing said person's gender, because he had no doubts that Al would bring it up again somehow.

"Really Nii-san?! Was she cute?" he asked, looking like a teenage girl trying for the latest kiss update. Oh well, at least he thought it was a girl.

"No, they weren't really my type. Did pay for my drinks though."

"Oh that's too bad, I was hoping that going out would help you get out of your shell and possibly even get a new mom for Caila." Alphonse muttered.

_So much for just a simple night out._

Ed grew distant. "Sorry Al, I just don't think I'm ready yet…" he looked down. Caila was clinging to his leg, looking up at her father through glassy blue eyes. Puzzled at her father's change in mood.

"But Nii-san, it's been almost three years…" he said, near pleading with his brother now.

"It's just too soon Al, I cant." he whispered, growing more and more quiet. But Al wasn't about to give up.

"But Nii-"

"Al!" Edward said quickly, raising his voice, but not to the level of yelling.

This time Al was quiet.

Ed silently led Caila into the other room; Al stared after them, feeling like a complete jerk.

He'd been planning his brother's birthday with the hopes of him moving on, but he never once thought that maybe this would hurt his brother…to start over…

Was he really that in love with Winry? That he couldn't go on now that she was dead?

Or was there something more?

Something that even he didn't know…

…xxx…

Al felt like an idiot, but he just couldn't help himself sometimes. Impulsiveness was the Elric family curse.

So now, he had to take his own turn for apologizing today.

He moved through the hallway, silently making is way towards Ed's room where he assumed his elder brother would be. Upon opening the door however, he discovered that he was wrong. What he did find was an (always) messy room.

He sighed, "Oh Nii-san, you really should learn some organization skills…" he said aloud, his words wasted on the empty room. He walked in and looked around, sighing again.

There were papers littered everywhere. Old soda cans, pocky boxes, and discarded cloths were tossed all over the room as well.

And Alphonse, the ever-responsible little blonde, decided to take it upon himself to tidy up.

Kneeling down, he removed the bag from the trashcan and smashed the contents down so he could put the rest into it. As he got closer to the desk, he came across the crumpled piece of paper with Envy's number on it. Figuring this was the girl Ed had mentioned, he had a sly motion and smoothed it halfway out, he set it on the desk in the most casual way he could.

_It couldn't hurt to try._

…xxx…

Ed had just gotten Caila down for a nap when he ran into Al in the hall. They both sort of stiffened up and stared at each other, not knowing what to expect.

"Brother I'm sorry, I had no right to push you into anything. I wont bring it up again until you're ready." Al breathed, not taking a single breath between words.

Ed smiled weakly, "Okay Al…"

"So, Caila down for the count? He asked, quickly changing the subject. Ed was happy to comply.

"Yeah, she's out. Though, she has a slight fever, might be the start of a cold." He said darkly.

"Oh, that cant be good, she's always really fussy when she doesn't feel well.

"Hmm…"

A cough sounded from Caila's room, both boys looked from her door and back at each other. Both with looks of pure dread.

…_ccc…_

_(Flashback)_

_She coughed again and Ed was at a loss of what to do…again…_

_Winry had been sick for the past couple days now and Ed was _trying _to take care of her and failing miserably._

_He'd never had to deal with this kind of thing before, he and his brother never got sick, so he was a complete nervous wreck, claiming that she was dieing every time she would cough or sneeze. _(AN: XD)

"_Edward, I don't know what you're going to do when we have kids and they get sick." she laughed, staring at him through the blanket she had wrapped around her._

"_Who says we're having kids?"_

"_Me."_

"…"

"_Oh come on Ed, kids are great!"_

"_Yeah, sure."_

"_Well then, I guess I have some bad news…"_

"_What?"_

"_I'm pregnant."  
_

_(end flashback)_

…_xxx…_

later that night)

It was dark. Almost too dark. And it was quiet…

Ed had the oddest feeling. It even made his body tingle, like a thousand little hands touching him.

Then he heard a voice…_Her _voice.

"Win?" he asked, a desperate hope playing as he spoke.

"Hello dear." two hands placed themselves firmly on his shoulders and he inhaled sharply. Ed bit his lip and turned to face his wife.

She smiled warmly at him, her perfect blue pools locked onto his foggy golden ones.

"W-Winry?"

"I've missed you Edward." her grip tightened.

"I've missed you too…" he fought his tears defiantly, not allowing them to spill over. "I-I kept my promise…I haven't loved another woman after you…" he said, moving closer to his old lover.

"I know, but Edward-"

Two cool lips pressed to Ed's. He gladly accepted them, the feeling he'd been so long without.

The touch of another person, the feeling of that deep desire between two people. The passion that Ed had been longing for.

Reluctantly, he broke the kiss and backed away, but when he opened his eyes.

"I'm not a woman…"

Penetrating violet eyes took the place of his wife's blue ones. Long green hair cascaded down and half-gloved hands latched to his shoulders.

"Envy?!"

"Hey there Chibi."

…xxx…

Ed awoke with a jump, breaking away from the dream and those eerie purple eyes.

He took a moment to glance around his room quickly before letting out a relieved sigh.

"It was just a dream…" he whispered, hoping that he didn't wake Al or Caila.

Gently, he placed two fingers to his lips; he could still feel the lips against his. Winry's lips…Envy's…

"_I'm not a woman…"_

Those words he spoke so softly had left such an impact on Edward's mind.

Rubbing his temples, he glanced over at his clock.

5:37

It was still pretty early. Neither Al nor Caila would be up yet.

That was probably for the better.

Ed sat silently for a moment, pouring over the dream in his head.

"What the hell was that about?" he asked himself, growing slightly disturbed by what happened.

He sighed, his thoughts feeling heavy.

He wanted to go back to sleep, but he knew he couldn't, not after THAT. So he leaned back against his headboard and closed his eyes, trying to filter out all the thoughts of his dream.

But he couldn't help but think about the way he tasted.

Was Ed really that desperate for human contact that he would consider Envy?

_"I'm not a woman…"_

He _had _only made the promise not to love another _woman, _maybe he could…

_No! I'm not gay! I've been married and had a kid, I cant be gay!….can I?_

_No, I'm not._

His eyes flew open and he checked the clock again, but his eyes landed on the object next to it. The tiny crumpled piece of paper there all innocently.

"It couldn't be…" he rasped quietly, leaning over and picking up the scrap gently. Eh smoothed it out and blinked a few times.

"It is…"

_Call me, 555-0320, -Envy-_

The tiny black numbers that envy had slipped him glared back up at the blonde.

_I should call him…_

Ed wanted to kick that little voice in the back of his head, but the damn little thing just kept going.

_It couldn't hurt…_

Ed plopped back onto the bed, hitting his head on the frame with an aggravated thud.

"What the hell?" he asked himself silently, closing his eyes once more.

Long hours of mental debate awaited him…

…xxx…

_I'm not a woman…_

…xxx…

7:53

Two hours and sixteen minutes later and Ed felt like his brain was going to melt right out o his skull. But at least he'd come up with a solution.

It certainly couldn't hurt to call Envy…

Though, NOT for a date, no. Just as a friendship thing.

He figured that Envy was just drunk or something and hadn't realized he'd been hitting on Ed.

Even though every part of Ed screamed that was a lie.

Envy wasn't about to be bosom buddies with Ed, especially after how aggressive he'd been at the bar. But the bull-headed young blonde refused to admit that, so this was the next best thing.

Ed's eyes fell on the glaring red numbers once more.

It was still way too early to call Envy; he would have to wait and call him tonight. Assuming that he worked days and not nights, or if he even worked at all for that matter. But he wasn't going to dwell on it for too long, because then he would start thinking and we all know what happens when Ed starts thinking…

Ed stood up, shivering slightly now that he was out of the warm entrapment that had been his blankets. A quick stretch and he headed for the bathroom. A hot shower in mind. Then maybe he'd fix breakfast; Al would appreciate that since his brother normally did all the housework.

At least it would give him something to do to get his mind off of tonight.

He wasn't going to tell Alphonse, not yet anyways, if he did the younger blonde would be curious on how they me and he didn't really feel like explaining to his younger brother that he was going out -just as friends- with the guy who had been hitting on him only days before.

Even if Ed had managed to convince himself that it was innocent, Al would not be so accepting of the idea.

So he'd wait and see how things went before he told anybody about it.

That was his plan for now at least.

…xxx…

Tons of cough medicine and children's Tylenol later and Ed was able to fight off Caila's cold and put it right back into submission.

For now anyways.

Now his latest mission was to not have a stroke before he called Envy.

Which bugged him because he didn't know _why _he was so nervous. Envy was just another guy. A guy that Ed wanted to be friends with, nothing major…right?

No. Just friends. Nothing more, nothing to worry about.

Once again Ed pushed the thoughts out of his head and turned back to his daughter, who was now sleeping soundly on the couch next to him.

She had refused to sleep on her room and Ed wasn't brave enough to try and move her and wake the girl. Then he would have to deal with one of her enraged sleepy fits that he'd learned to avoid over the years.

Getting up carefully, he made his way to the kitchen where his younger brother was. When he walked in, he found Al sitting at the table; he looked up at Ed from the newspaper he was reading.

"Hey Nii-san, how's Caila?" he asked quietly. Resting his hands on the table.

"She should be better, I've managed to wipe out the cold for now, so that's one bullet dodged." He sighed.

"Good, she's sweet and I love her to pieces, but she's the devils incarnate when she doesn't feel good…" Al said jokingly.

Ed snorted, "Yeah, just like her mother…" his voice held amusement but his brother could see the hurt that flashed in his brother's eyes and he couldn't help but feel a stab of sympathy for the older blonde and he averted his gaze, unable to look his brother in the eyes.

"So anything interesting going on in the world today?" he asked, faking interest in the paper to change the subject.

"Well, there's an article on the development of toddlers you might be interested in." he said, scanning over the column quickly before shifting the paper so Ed could see as well.

"Huh, " he began reading it silently. "Blah blah, eager to please, dododo creating relationships with older family members or friends… well, that explains her crush on Roy at least.

Al could hear the resentment in Ed's voice.

"Oh come on Ed, I know despite how you two act, you like Roy, he's been like a father to us for years."

"Yeah, I love him like I love a hernia." Edward said spitefully, Al just rolled his eyes.

"Besides Ed, it's kinda cute." He said, grinning. His brother scowled, but didn't say anything, because before he could a cry of "Daddy!" came from the other room.

"Coming Cai!"

…ccc…

(later that night)

Ed took a deep breath and pressed the phone to his ear, listening to the steady hum of the dial tone.

He glanced at the slip of paper that contained Envy's number for what seemed like the hundredth time that day.

He almost had the number memorized.

After several minutes of the high-pitched ring, he pressed the first number, the others slowly following. Then the rings began, each one seemingly taking a lifetime to the petrified young blonde. Halfway through the fifth ring it clicked a cheerful woman's voice sounded from the other end.

"Moshi moshi? She said. Yeah, Envy sounded like a girl too, but not to this extent.

"Um..is Envy-san there?" he asked, a little too hopeful for his own good, but it was better than sounding nervous right?

He wondered for a moment if maybe had given him the wrong number. (Why would he go through all that trouble for a joke he could collect on?) Or maybe he'd dialled it wrong? (Yeah right, he's been staring at it all day, there's no way he'd get it wrong.) Maybe, she was his girlfriend? (Wait. Envy, straight? Never! Wait, I thought you didn't care?)

"Yeah sure, lemme get him." ed could tell she was smiling, even if he couldn't see her. He could hear the muffled sound of Envy's name being called and an even more distorted reply before the woman returned to the conversation.

"So, you wouldn't happen to be the little blonde from the bar now would you?"

Ed felt himself twitch at the 'little' comment, but soon found himself blushing at the thought that Envy had been talking about him.

_Wait, I don't care…_

"Yeah. " was all he could manage to get out.

The girl laughed once but said nothing; instead she sighed and called out for Envy again.

"Envy! Get your little queer ass down here now and answer the phone! I have to get to work." She shouted, though her voice was playful not rude.

Then Envy chimed in,

"Yeah, I think your pimp cant wait!" he leered, then smiled sweetly, "See ya Rose, have a _wonderful _time. He smirked and took the receiver.

Rose blew him a kiss and skipped out the door.

"Heeeeelllllllooooooo?"

Ed choked, unable to say anything at first.

"Hello?" envy asked again, followed by an aggravated sigh, he was about to hang-up the phone when he heard a small squeak from the line.

"Hello?" he asked one last time, angered by this point.

"Uh, Envy? This is ah…Ed"

…xxx…

Rei: Mahahahahaaaa! Cliffy! Feel the burn!!!

KM and Miko: Nuuuuuuu!

Rei: Ahahhaaaaaaaaaaaa!

(There is thunder and lightning flashing in the background as Rei strikes pose and Km and Miko start to cry)

Serah and Wolf: (look unimpressed) what the hell?

Rei: Shut up!

Serah: no.

Rei: (pulls out bazooka) shut up.

Serah: NO. (pulls out sword)

(Battle follows)

Serah: (PWND)

Rei: Anyway! That was chapter two of TPHK! I hope you all enjoyed and you should leave me a little review and what not if you love me. Otherwise the puppy gets it. (Holds up puppy and a baseball bat)

(i just realized torturing small animals is fun)

Thankies!!!

Bai!

Rei out


	3. When Closest to the Sky

_**The Promise He Kept**_

_**Chapter three**_

_**When closest to the sky.**_

_**(The meaning behind this chapter is from Sukisho…great S/A definitely worth a watch…:P) **_

_(Also, this chapter is very weird…I apologize in advanced, but it seems, that I've lost my spunk guys…I cant get into a story now, none of them…I'm trying, but my writing sux, please forgive…)_

Rei: Hellooooo readers! I know it's been a while, but, what cam I say, writer's block took hold and nearly killed the story, so I waited, hopefully, I'll be able to not completely maul this chapter: )

KM And Miko: we can only hope…

Now, for a quick note!

Edo and his foolish little, "I'm just going to be friends with Envy nothing more never mind that he is a very hot gay man who was hitting on me before." Complex, yeah, let me explain:

Edo, as we all know, is in denial about his being gay, or technically, bi, since he was married at one point. But he cant explain his desire to call Envy, better yet why he couldn't get the sin out of his mind, so he made it seem like he just wanted a friend as a method of comforting himself. The human mind is a complex thing after all.

And it works too! Or at least, for a little while, it did for me when I discovered I was gay by falling for Serah.

Serah: (head slap) …

Rei: So yeah, Edo's essentially fooling himself into thinking he's straight. But it's all good right?

Sooo, yeah, I guess I'll start!

Wh00t!

…xxx…

_"Um Envy…this is ah, Ed."_

Smirk.

"Who?" he asked, grinning to himself.

"Uh, we met the other night at the bar…" Ed managed, barely getting the words out. _Come on Ed, you can do this, it's no big deal…no biggie…_

"Well, I go to a lot of bars, and I meet a lot of people…so…hmmmm, Edo..?" he said, _pondering _over the name only to toy with the blonde, Envy knew right away that this was the blonde he'd met at the bar. He just knew how to play situations.

"Ahha! Edo, short, blonde, feisty?" he asked.

Ed could feel himself twitch at the "short" comment, but decided not to call it out. "Yeah, that's me…"

"Soo, Chibi, finally come around to my side?" he asked, twirling the phone cord in his fingers.

"No, I'm not coming around to anything. I just…"

"You just what, Edo?" he purred, he could tell that Ed was getting aggravated. He loved it.

"I was just….wondering if maybe…" he sighed, "If maybe you wanted to hang out or something..?"

Crap that had _definitely _sounded better in his head, out loud, he really sounded desperate. God he could _feel _Envy smirking through the phone.

"Ah, so you're not _coming around _but you're asking me out on a date." Envy mussed, crossing his legs. This was just too good.

"Envy, I told you I'm not gay…and it's NOT a date, I just won-"

"If I would date you…" Envy sang. Ed sighed.

"I don't even know why I bothered…" He said, ready to hang up the phone, but then he heard,

"Tell me what you had in mind…"

…xxx….

Tomorrow night, Envy was going to pick him up and they were going to go to a movie…as _friends…_nothing more.

Or at least that's what Envy had agreed on, but Ed wasn't so convinced that that was that. He knew good and well that Envy wasn't going to stop. Then why didn't he just back out?

Too late now, he'd already told Al about it…

_"Soo, brother, this wouldn't happen to be the person from the bar would it?" _

_"Yeah Al, but we're only going out as friends, nothing major…"_

_"Okay brother, whatever you say…"_

_"I'm serious Al!"_

Ed scowled to himself, damn it, he shouldn't have told Al, at least then he could have backed out if he wanted. If her tried that now, Al would pull the whole, _Brother if you loved me you would do this for me cause you know it makes me feel better when you have fun but you never do I mean you're practically a hermit living here and it kills me inside to see you like this _look and then Ed would still end up going out anyway, really…Al had complete control. The closest thing to a God Ed had…

He sighed, leaning back on the couch, there had to be _some _way he could get out of it…

Though he had to admit, he almost looking forward to it…not quite, but almost. I mean, he really didn't get out a lot and this was his chance. Sure he'd have to deal with Envy but, surely he could handle that, it's not like Envy was going to rape him or something…right?

He growled and pressed his palm to his forehead, sighing dramatically. "What the hell, I'll just do it, no big deal, and I'm desperate, it's either him or Roy…I'd chose the gay man any day…" He said aloud, his words wasted on the empty room, Al had gone to bed and Caila had been put down hours ago.

So he was all alone here, just him and thoughts of a certain green haired male…

...xxx…

He knew someone was staring at him, he could feel it…

Opening his eyes, he was greeted by a pair of baby blue ones.

_Winry? _ Was this another dream..? No wait…

It was Caila.

He'd forgotten how much she looks like her mother; she doesn't take after him at all…

"Daddy?" she asked, poking him in the forehead experimentally, her face solemn. He blinked and smiled at her.

"Hey sweetie.." He yawned, stretching halfway on the couch. I _must have fallen asleep here last night…oh well. _He thought, rubbing her head. She smiled and skipped off in the direction of the kitchen.

"Okay Uncle Al! I woke Daddy up!" Ed heard her cry as she disappeared into the hall. He smiled to himself.

Standing up, he stretched again, popping his back, and then he made his way to the kitchen after his daughter.

Reaching said destination, he poked his head in. "Good morning Alphonse." He said, the darker blonde looked up at him from the book he was reading and nodded.

"Well, it would be if it wasn't past noon, how late did you stay up Nii-san?" he asked, flipping the page.

"Is it really that late?" he asked, Al nodded. "Hmm, sorry Al." he said, walking into the kitchen and sidestepping his daughter who was colouring on the floor by the stove.

"It's nothing Ed, besides, you looked so peaceful, I didn't want to disturb you…must have been a good dream, huh?" he said, smiling lightly.

Ed scratched the back of his head in confusion. "Nani?"

"Nothing, your food's in the microwave."

Ed shrugged, and reached for the microwave door.

…xxx…

(Later that day.)

"Are you sure this is okay Al? She's my responsibility. I don't wanna ruin your date…" Ed tried, following his brother around the house as he spoke.

"It's fine Nii-san, Brittany loves Caila, and Caila loves going out, so there's no problem." Al responded, smiling.

His girlfriend, Brittany, was coming over tonight, and Ed was using it as his last chance to stay home, but a simple change in plans was all it took and they would simply take Caila out with them. Ed was finally going out on a date after almost three years, he wasn't letting him back down.

Ed sighed dramatically and plopped down on the couch. There went his last chance…

_He should be here any minute…I bet if I threw myself down the stairs I could get out of this….no, that would never work, he would probably show up at the hospital knowing my luck…_

Ed was a mess. His nerves were finally starting to kick it and it was just _a little_ too late. Envy said seven and it was 7:06, there was no backing out now.

_**-Dingdong Dingdong-**_

Ed nearly jumped off the couch when the doorbell rang; he paused for a moment before running to it. Al couldn't answer if it was Envy, then he would know that he was going out (as friends) with a guy.

Pulling the door back, he was surprised to see Brittany standing there, a smile on her face and a stuffed bunny in her hands.

"Hey Edo-kun! Look what I got for little Caila!" she said, waving the bunny in his face. Ed smiled.

"Hey Brittany, I bet she'll love it." He said, both relieved and disappointed that it wasn't Envy.

"Um, Edo-kun, I think you should get a move on, your dates here and you don't want to keep him waiting." She said, walking past him.

"It's not a date!" he called after her, but let his voice trail off.

_Him..?_

_Then she knows it's not a girl…will she…_

The sound of a car door opening pulled him back to reality and he turned to see Envy climbing out of his. Ed's chest felt funny and he hesitated a moment, before he started over.

Envy saw him and waited, resting his chin on his palm as he leaned over the car hood. When Ed reached him, Envy smirked.

"Your chariot awaits, princess." He said, standing up and mock bowing. Ed rolled his eyes and opened the passenger's side door and got in. Envy shrugged and did the same.

.xOx.

The car ride was silent, Ed would occasionally cast a worried look over at Envy, but he pretended to not notice.

But something that Ed noticed, was that they weren't going in the right direction to get to the movie theatre.

"Ano, Envy, I think we might be lost…" he said, scanning outside the car window at the town. They were on the completely opposite end of the city.

"Nah, I know where I'm going, don't worry." He said, turning the corner. He'd wondered when Ed would realize.

"No, the movies are that way." Ed retorted, pointing out the window in the direction they'd just come from.

"Yeah, but we're not going to the movies…" Envy stated casually.

Ed could feel his heart speed up. What was going on?

"But I thought we w-"

"Going to the movies isn't usually something you do when you wanna become friends, honestly it seemed more like a first date to me, so I changed our plans." He said, as he pulled into a parking lot.

Ed blushed and looked up, eyes wide.

The fair ground…

_-Come on Ed! Let's go, we'll have a blast! I just love the fair!-_

"Now I thought this would be perfect for our bonding!" Envy smirked, getting out of his car. But he noticed that Ed wasn't doing the same, but rather, staring out at the rides. His face blank.

"Edo?" he asked, tapping the window. Ed blinked several times and then looked up at Envy, who was standing there watching him, hands on his hips and his face perplexed.

Ed remained silent and climbed out of the car himself and walked to Envy's side.

"I don't appreciate you changing our night without asking me first, Envy…" Ed scowled, pushing his hands in his pockets.

"Yeah well, what are _friends_ for, right Chibs?" he jeered, taking off in the direction of the entrance. Ed sighed, and followed silently.

.xOx.

"Oooh, look Chibs! That roller coaster's even bigger than the last!" Envy cried, latching onto Ed's sleeve and pulling him along. Ed sighed.

"Envy, you're acting like a child." He muttered. Envy stopped. And looked back at him.

"No, I'm acting like myself, loosen up Chibi, it'll do ya some good…" he said, crossing his arms.

_-"Oh Edo! Just try and loosed up…have some fun…"-_

Ed paused for a moment, staring at Envy. He locked eyes, something he'd been trying to avoid all night and for good reason. Those dazzling violet eyes bore deep into Ed's, causing the blonde to blush despite himself.

He averted his gaze, eyes casting off in the distance, only to land on the looming shape of the Ferris wheel off in the distance.

It was always**her** favourite ride.

Envy watched closely, and realized what the blonde was staring at. He moved closer and tapped Ed on the shoulder. Ed snapped back and looked at Envy momentarily before he was once again being dragged off in the direction of a ride.

"Envy! Wait, where are we going now?" Ed called; feeling like his arm was going to fall off if Envy kept this up.

"The Ferris-Wheel!"

"Wha? Hey, matsu! I don't wanna go!" he protested, tugging back on his arm. Envy stopped.

"Yes you do, I saw you staring at it. You're easily readable Chibs, now come on!" he said, pulling Ed along behind him.

"Envy!"

-_"Oh Edo, I love the Ferris wheel, it feels like you're flying when you reach the top! I just adore it! Don't you?"_

_"Not really…"_

_"Oh, you're so gloomy Ed…oh well, you'll change your mind…when we reach the spot closest to the sky…"-_

Fifteen minutes later found Envy in the seat with a very displeased looking blonde sitting next to him and they were half way through the ride.

Meaning they were up at the very top. The highest point in the city…

Ed stopped pouting long enough so that he could look outside at the city lights shining in the distance. It really was beautiful…too bad she wasn't here…

_Winry…_

-It had been their first date that night. They were about sixteen because it took Ed forever to gather the courage to ask her out. But it happened, and he couldn't have been happier.-

Envy slumped over in the seat and glared at Ed.

He was doing it again, that spacing out thing he did….**a lot**…

_What, does he have like, mental problems or something? God….I know I'm not __**that **__boring…I just….g- wait, is he…__**crying?**_

Sure enough, several little tears made their way down the curve of Ed's cheek, though the blonde seemed oblivious to them.

"Oi, Chibs?"

Nothing…

Flick.

"Itai!" Ed cried, snapping back to reality and cupping his forehead, shooting daggers at Envy. "What the hell is wrong with you?!" he demanded.

"Me?_ You're_ the one crying baka." Envy spat, crossing his arms and turning away, but oh so secretly watching Ed out the corner of his eye.

Said blonde's own eyes widened and he touched the side of his face. He _was _crying…

Quickly wiping away all evidence of the tears he closed his eyes.

"I'm sorry Envy…" he whispered, Envy stopped sulking and turned to face him. His face was shadowed by his hair, but Envy could pretty much guess the expression wasn't a happy one.

"Whatever Chibs, just, ya know, stop…or something…" he said, words catching. He wasn't used to being nice.

Yes, that was being nice for Envy…

"Yeah, lets just, go on that roller coaster again!" Ed chimed, taking a complete turn in character. Envy blinked, knowing good and well that Ed did not like the roller coaster, hell; he didn't like the idea of being at the fair to begin with. But if he thought this would make the thoughts of his tears grow faint, he would go with it.

"Um, okay then, I can do that." He said, grinning widely at the blonde, who gave a fake smile back.

Getting off the ride, they made their way back across the fair grounds to where the next ride was. Ed noticed that it was getting late and soon the sun would b gone from the sky and the site would be bathed in fluorescent lights and flashing bulbs.

He should have already been home by now…but whatever. This would make Alphonse happy at the very least…

…xxx…

The steady hum of the car almost had Edward asleep by time they reached his home. After the whole Ferris wheel incident, Ed had managed to loosen up enough to enjoy himself. Even to laugh a little, which had made Envy happy.

And he couldn't even complain about the night now. He had a decent time, if he wasn't so paranoid that Envy was going to pull something, he would have been completely satisfied with the evening.

But Envy had behaved and didn't try anything funny, much to Ed's relief. Maybe that meant Envy had taken to heart Ed's "I just want to be friends" spiel and he was going to listen…

Maybe they would be good friends or something…

Grinning to himself, Ed rested his head on the back of the seat, and through half-lidded eyes, watched the scenery pass by as they approached his street.

Pulling up in front of Ed's house, Envy killed the engine and waited as the eerie silence filled the car. He cast a look at Ed, only to see that the blonde was eyeing Envy too, head still resting against the seat and his face down turned, looking up at him through an angle.

The moonlight caught on his hair and shimmered lightly, his eyes were lit up and his face looked soft.

It only reminded Envy of how attractive the little blonde was, and, even though he'd promised himself that he would behave, he found himself moving closer.

One hand slipped under his chin, the other planted on the seat next to leg. Ed barely had time to think before a pair of warm lips met his own…

…xxx…

Rei: Heheeee! That's right, another cliffy, I love them! Mwahahaaa!

Miko and KM: OMG, their first kiss! How magical!

Serah: Fangirls…

Rei: yeah I know, amazing aren't they?

Serah: (leaves)

Rei: anyway, again, sorry for the weirdness in the chappie, but hopefully once I get into the main plot, things will start to get better and my spunk will return!

Wolf: We can only hope…

Rei and KM: Wolf! We thought you were in Japan!

Wolf: I was, but I have magic ninja powers and I can be in two places at once!

Rei: You're kinda creepy…BUT I LOVE YOU ANYWAYS!!!!! (Glomps)

Wolf: Ahhh!

KM: Aww, friendship is a beautiful thing…

Miko: . (Shakes heads)

Rei: Yep, so readers, you know what to do…with that nifty little on…make Rei's day!

Bai!

Rei out


	4. What Dreams are Made of

The Promise He Kept

Chapter 4

Rei: First off, I know it's been a really long time, but it's like, totally not my fault! My compy crashed, so I've been offline forever! Forgive me, I was dieing on the inside... (Sniffle)

KM and Miko: its okay, we forgive you. (Hugs)

Rei: Yay! But still, I had an entire chapter almost ready to post, about 4,000 words, and it sounded awesome too! But it, along with all my music, programs, and other works of fiction, are gone! Cast away to an eternity of darkness and void!!!

Ed: Drama Queen...

Envy: Yeah, I know I am... (Paints nails black)

Ed: Not you...I...I don't get it, how come I'm stuck in a relationship with the airhead palm tree over here? I deserve better! I deserve someone smart and funny...like-

Rei: Winry?

Ed: ACK!!! NO! I'm not that desperate! I'll take the palm tree... (Walks off mumbling incoherently, some off the words we picked up are as follows: gah, me straight, palm tree, evil wrenches, pft!)

Rei: Exactly...hey Chuke, Fetch!

KM: (runs off after Edo)

(Screaming is heard from other room.)

Damaskus: (walks in from said room, grimaces.) Ouch, that is one unlucky midget...

Rei: OMG, Hey Damaskus! Long time no see! (Glomps)

Everyone, this is my friend Neyla (I think I spelled that right...), or Damaskus. She's a reader from Russia that I've been talking to for a while now, she's really awesome and I've decided to add her as a muse! So enjoy her!

Rei: Well, now without any further ado, let's begin the chappie! Hope you enjoy!

...xxx...

Ed felt blown away; He had never felt anything even remotely close to the sensation of kissing Envy. He pressed himself against the door, trying in a weak attempt to get away, but it wasn't very convincing. His body was acting in a weird way and He didn't know how to respond. Finally though, the realization hit him and He jerked away, hitting his head on the window at n awkward angle. But that didn't even bother him; He was too busy gaping at Envy.

Those piercing violet eyes were staring deep into his, waiting for a reaction, something, and anything at all. That hadn't been something He'd planned, so He had no idea how the blonde would handle it, especially considering how He was still stuck on the "just friends" thing.

Ed slid his hand and grabbed the handle, yanking up on it way harder than He needed to and practically fell out of the car, though He did manage to compose himself ling enough to stand upright and glare at Envy, keeping his voice low, He spoke.

"Go home Envy, you blew it..." He said, and turned, marching quickly back up to the front door.

Envy didn't know exactly what He'd blown, but He felt...bad...

Something had happened. He really hadn't meant to kiss Ed, but something had just...taken over.

It irked Envy that He didn't have more control; that He'd lost it for a moment and screwed up. Ed's words puzzled him as well, just adding to his frustration.

His eyes traveled back to the road ahead of him and He sighed, turning the key in the ignition. He pulled out of the small drive in front of Ed's house, his chest feeling heavy.

...xxx...

Ed slammed the door shut and insistently regretted it.

It was almost certain that Al had heard his arrival now; there was no way to escape the torrent of questions that was bound to come (especially if Brittany had told Al that his "date" wasn't a girl.) And, if He wasn't mistaken, Brittany's car was out in the driveway also, which meant the two would practically tag team against him.

Which, was something that the blonde absolutely could not handle right now.

He wanted to just curl up in his bed and forget everything that had happened. Forget Envy.

Too bad his wish would never come true, as, at that moment, his brother and his girlfriend walked out of the living room and into the hallway where Ed stood frozen by the front door.

Al's face lit up as He spoke. "Oh! Niisan, did you enjoy yourself tonight?! How was your date?" his voice was cheery. Ed felt himself twitch.

"It was..." He stopped, thinking of what to say. _Oh, it was great Al, I went out with a homo who kept hitting on me, then, at the end of the night I got molested, and to top that, I ENJOYED it! _Ed's heart sped up at his last thought and He quickly pushed the thoughts away, cursing them back to hell where they belonged. Then He settled for, "not a date." for his ending sentence.

Al went to say something else, but stopped short when the phone rang. He excused himself from the conversation and rushed off to go answer it. Not long after, the ringing stopped.

_Saved by the bell..._

Brittany cleared her throat and Ed jumped. She hadn't spoken since He got home, so He'd nearly forgotten her presence.

Then the dread hit him. He'd also forgotten, up till now that is, that she knew He'd been out with a boy. Swallowing hard, He turned to her.

She still hadn't said anything; she just stared at him, with this coy little smirk in her face and her eyes searching Ed's. She knew...

"So...ah...did you tell him?" He asked, figuring it would be better to be prepared. She smiled.

"Tell him what, Edo?" she asked, her voice calm, with a bit of feigned surprise. Ed nearly cried. She was antagonizing him, prolonging his eminent demise. He could tell.

"That I went out with a guy..." He said, it felt odd saying it out loud.

"Why would I tell him that? That's your job, Ed. Tell him on your own time...besides..." she smiled knowingly, "You're just friends, right?"

He remained silent.

Al returned from the other room in a blur of happy. "Brother! Guess what!" He didn't wait for Ed to guess. "Riza's having another baby!" He cried joyously. Ed and Brittany blinked.

"That was Roy in the phone, she went to the doctor earlier and found out, though they were busy telling other people before they called us, so that's why it's so late. But still! Another baby!" He said, or more appropriately, squealed. Al had this really bad habit of over-doing things. Getting extremely happy or depressed over the littlest things. This was pretty big news, so you can imagine.

"Oh, I'm gonna have to cook her something. Maybe a pie. Yes, I can bake some pies tomorrow; do you think she likes cherry? And I'll have to call Gracia too, so we can start planning a baby shower like last time. And maybe it'll be a girl and we can give them some of Caila's old cloths. That would be nice, since baby cloths aren't that cheap. That is if you don't mind Ed. and then we can-"

Brittany and Ed stared at him as He rambled on about every detail of the next several months. Cooking seemed to be a big thing. Which was fine by Ed. Edo plus pie equals one happy Chibi.

He found himself smiling despite himself. Even the events of the night and the fact that He "disliked" Roy couldn't change the fact that the older male made a great father. Ed was happy for him.

Plus, this was the perfect excuse for Ed to avoid the topic of his night. But first He had to get the younger Elric to shut p long enough for him to speak.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Alphonse, calm down, the baby isn't coming for a long time, no need to rush." He said, his voice sounding like a mother's.

"I know Ed, but just wanna get a head start. Do you think you could run to the store for me tomorrow?" He said, paying Ed's statement no mind.

"Um sure Al, make me a list and I'll go, but for right now, I just really wanna go to sleep. Kay?" this time, it was Ed who didn't wait for an answer before starting up the stairs.

Al blinked after him, and then started rambling on again to Brittany about the baby. Ed laughed to himself a bit, when He imagined what it would be like when Al had his own kid. That would be interesting at the least.

.xox.

Ed lay in his bed. Tossing occasionally, unable to get comfortable. He'd been upstairs for over an hour, but He'd yet to fall asleep. He'd been awake to hear Brittany leave, and al go to bed himself. And He knew why He couldn't seep either.

As much as He simply wanted to say He was upset because He was kissed, He couldn't. He was upset, because, He'd enjoyed it.

He kept telling himself He wasn't gay. There was no way He could be. He liked girls, not guys. He couldn't be gay...

But the more He tried to convince himself He wasn't, the more confused He got.

He wasn't able to kiss girls without feeling guilty. Winry's last words ringing in his head over and over again. But, with Envy, He didn't fee the slightest bit of remorse. It was weird, that much was certain, but not...bad...

He pulled the pillow out from under him and attempted to smother himself and all his thoughts but it didn't work. Finally He gave up and released his hold, letting the pillow loosen around him. He hated this...

He hated Envy...

If He never saw that stupid palm tree again it'd be too soon.

And He never would.

If Envy called, He'd hang up. If al answered, well, Envy sounded like a girl, so He would think anything of it. So Ed would take the phone, wait till al was out of earshot, then hang-up the phone.

He would make sure to never go to bars again. If al demanded He go out again, He would go to...Chucky Cheese's or something, anything but a bar or amusement park...

He growled into the mattress, feeling an unidentifiable emotion pressing down on him. He felt like He was suffocating.

And it was all Envy's fault.

...xxx...

When Envy got home, Rose was already asleep, but that didn't stop him from awakening his roommate with a loud "Hey Rose! You Awake!?"

"I am now!" she grumbled back, tossing in her bed and trying to ignore the loud male in the next room. Envy wasn't fond of being ignored.

"Rooooooose! Come on! Get up and talk to me!" He whined.

Rose sighed.

She didn't even know why she bothered to go to bed on nights that Envy had dates. He would always wake her up the moment He got home so He could complain about the entire night. He was so damn particular about guys. At first, He couldn't wait until the dates, talking about how attractive the guy was and so on and so forth. But then, when the actual date came, He would come home in a huff and complain about everything, usually some little aspect of the person He didn't like. Something pointless and barely noticeable, like, ear hair, or a crooked nose.

Rose would then tell him that there was a difference between keeping your eyes open and having them too wide. And that He was never going to be able to settle down if He kept this up.

He would retort with something along the lines of how He's never going to need to settle down because He was so sexy.

Rose would roll her eyes and they would continue arguing until one of them got tired and gave up.

Envy almost always won.

Grudgingly, Rose climbed out of bed, preparing herself for a night of the usual Envy drama, but when she shuffled into the living room, she was surprised to see Envy sitting quietly on the couch, looking quite sullen.

"Uh oh. What happened?" she asked, practically falling over the couch to land casually beside her friend. She stared at him silently, studying his demeanor and trying to decipher his mood. Envy, in his normal sense of tradition, would have already been pouring over every mundane event of the evening, even going as far to act out some of the more _exciting _parts, but now, He'd yet to speak. Rose grew worried.

"Envy?" She began, but a loud sigh hindered her continuous.

"I kissed him..."

That certainly wasn't what she expected to hear from her companion, well, at least not in such a tone. Envy was pretty much a whore for making out whenever He had the chance; it's what made Envy, Envy. But He definitely didn't seem thrilled about said encounter.

"So what? Bad Kisser?" she asked, trying to get to the bottom of his weird persona. He shook his head slightly.

"No, that's not it Rose." then the bipolar side of Envy kicked in and He jumped off the couch, taking Rose by surprise.

"Gah! I can't believe I kissed him! I told myself I wouldn't! Grrr." Yes, He growled. The corner of Rose's mouth hitched up with a sheer note of mischief as she came to the bud of Envy's attitude.

"You like him." she said, leaning forward and giving Envy a cocky, up looking glance.

"I don't like him anymore than the other lumps I date." He retorted, but silently added to himself, _but, technically we didn't date..._

"Yes you do! You like him a lot! He could be the One Envy!" she jeered, earning herself a glare that would send shivers up even Serahsurii's spine (ha) But, being used to the many faces of Envy, she simply shrugged it off.

"And what, per se, is your logic with that?" He asked; his voice and stature resembling that off a college professor about to lecture a student about some theory or another. Rose played the defiant pupil a bit too well.

"Because you haven't complained once. And you _always_ find something to complain about when you date." she put simply, leaning back in her seat but her gaze never faltering.

"Oh there are plenty things I could complain about if I wanted to Rose. I'm just saving that for my _real _friends." He pouted, turning his nose up at the pink banged girl sitting on the couch.

Rose completely ignored the friend thing and asked "Oh really? Enlighten me then, what don't you like about this one?"

Envy shot her another glare ad thought for a minute, before He could actually come up with something He didn't like. "Well, for starters He... He's loud."

"So are you, and you like loud anyway, you said that's why He attracted you in the first place. Next."

Glare.

"And He...He spaces out a lot! Like, always staring off and ignoring my conversation!" Envy declared, seemingly pleased with the fact that there was something that indeed bothered him about the blonde. Take that Rose.

And she did, just not in the submissive nature Envy had hoped for.

"That's nothing! If I had to start dating you again, I would probably space out too! You're definitely not the most interesting person in the world..." she said offhandedly, Envy fumed.

"What!? I am very interesting thank you! People love talking to me." He huffed, crossing his arms and pouting.

Rose grinned. "You're about as interesting to talk to as tree you resemble." she purred, Envy looked like He'd just been slapped.

"Take that back!" He demanded. Rose shook her head coolly.

With that, Envy launched himself at her, kamikaze style. She leaped out of the way with a little yelp, getting out of the way just as Envy smashed into the couch seat where she had previously been stationed.

With a battle cry like wail, Envy launched at her again, just as Rose ducked behind the back of the couch, laughing. In just, this caused Envy to run directly into the wall behind the couch, taking a picture frame with him as He slunk down. Rose laughed maniacally as she struggled to get away from the enraged palm tree.

Recovering quickly from his bout with the wall, He latched his hand around one of Rose's ankles and tugged sharply.

With a feigned whine of terror, Rose was pulled back until Envy was right on top of her, pinning her hands down and glowering at her, meanwhile, she managed to stop laughing long enough to give him a defiant beam.

"Take it back, Rose!" He snarled, showing his teeth. Rose smiled brightly and, in a moment of glory only obtainable by a best friend, she tamed the wild beast that was Envy, with a simple kiss on the nose.

He stared down at her, dumbfounded, and blinked. Then, shaking his head in an incredulous manner, He sat up, sitting on her waist and staring down at her.

"Heh." she said, and smiled a little victory smile. Rose one, palm tree, zero.

"Why do you torture me?" He asked, sighing ad acting like his whole world was being destroyed. How cute.

"Because it's funny." she said cheekily. Then she gave in. "Aw, c'mon Envy! It was a joke. You're not _that _dull!" she exclaimed, trying to cheer her now emo pal.

He stared at her, long and hard, before saying "You make me wanna cut myself." in a solemn voice, then He slid off of her and returned to his previous position n the couch, only this time the sulking was in full swing.

"Oh you drama queen, I was kidding," Rose said, once more plopping down on the couch next to him. But instead of a pout like Envy had, she was smirking slightly.

"So, tell me what happened." she said, patting him on the knee. He glanced up at her with a truly laughable expression, but she managed to keep her composure enough to look reassuring.

After a moment of silence, Envy gave up his obviously fake continence and decided to spill the beans. Or in this case, the bean sprout midget. (XD)

"Well, it started out fine, we went to an amusement park an-"

...xxx...

About a half hour later, when Envy was done relaying every aspect of the night, Rose was truly speechless. This seemed incredibly un-Envy like. Especially the kiss. Even with the aforementioned bit about him being a kiss whore, the fact that He hadn't meant to and actually felt somewhat guilty (her conclusion, not his) was astounding. This Edward character must be something.

"So, do you think you still have a chance?" She asked, though it probably wasn't the best thing at this time, since Envy was dancing very close to the line of anger and remorse. She didn't want to make things worse for the explosive male.

"I don't know Rose, maybe." He spat, growing more and more frustrated with the whole situation. He was always supposed t be in control, it was like, a universal law, but for some reason it wasn't being played. This was Envy's world; we just live here as far as He's concerned.

And, obviously not learning from the earlier events, she started squealing "Oh! Envy you SOOOOO like him!" she squeaked, face drawn into a truly gleeful grin.

"Ugh, Rose..." He began, but was cut off by even more fangirling.

"Ohmigod! He's the one! The one to put an end to your ways!" she cried, ignoring the looks she was getting from Envy. Man, if looks could kill...

"Ya know, you're right Rose." He said, cracking an evil grin in the direction of a now baffled Rose.

"I am?" she asked cautiously eyeing the emerald haired male.

"Yes, He is the one." He continued, groin growing ever the more malicious.

Rose cocked an eyebrow but said nothing.

"He's the one I'm gonna fuck a few times until the new wears off, then, I'm going to toss him to the side and find the next one." He said, voice growing cold and eyes ablaze.

"Bastard." she said, narrowing her eyes and glaring at him. But then she smiled. "But maybe so."

This time Envy felt uncomfortable. Rose rarely agreed with him, even less than He agreed with her. The tables were turned.

"But then again...What if you can't?" she said, knowingly.

"What do you mean "what if I can't?"?" He asked, crossing his arms.

"I mean, what if He won't let you? You said He was still in the closet. So what if you blew your chances by kissing him? Scared him away perhaps? That would definitely put a damper on your plans now wouldn't it?" she asked, standing up and giving her body a quick stretch. Envy furrowed his eyebrows.

"Oh, I will Rose, I will have him." He growled, standing up as well, and following Rose as she took off towards the hallway.

"We'll see wont we Envy? That is, if you even get top see him again." she said casually, knowing exactly the reaction this was bringing from Envy. "Well, no matter what, I'll be there to tell you 'I told you so' once it's all over..." She was stirring up that incredible determination that He had, and she knew from personal experience, when Envy wanted something badly enough, He got it, no matter what.

"What are getting at Ro-"

"Envy, we're running low on groceries, I'll make a list so you can go shopping when you wake up tomorrow." she said, completely disregarding their conversation and whatever sentence Envy was in the middle of to spring her demands on his unsuspecting self.

"Wait! Why do I have to do it!?" He asked, tossing his arms. Rose, who had just reached her own room and was looking back at him from her doorway, simply grinned and said,

"Well, because I said so."

And she closed the door.

...xxx...

(AN: See where this is going? Heh.)

...xxx...

(The next afternoon.)

Ed scanned the isles; carefully reading over the list and looking for everything his younger brother had requested. Down to the specific brand was listed and, He knew from previous encounters, you should always get Al what He wants when He's going to cook, or you'll throw him off into a raving lunatic like state.

Not something one would recommend.

so here He was, at the small grocery store on the east side of the city, even though it was on the complete opposite side of town they lived on, Al demanded they do all their shopping there because it had the best quality for the lowest prices. And, let's face it, Al knew everything.

Giving the list another once over, He saw that He had everything save for pasta. So, He would simply grab a package and proceed to checkout, then, He would go home and get pie. Sounded good to him.

Turning the corner, He was about to enter the grain isle when He saw an all too familiar head of spiking green locks.

Plastering himself to the wall that was closest and out of sight, Ed cursed under his breath. "Damn it! He's not supposed to be here! I'm not ever supposed to see him again! Gah!" He clamped his eyes shut in some weird hope that when He opened them again the Sin would be gone...No such luck.

Gathering his wits, He glanced around the edge, carefully peeping at Envy.

He seemed unaware of Ed's presence as He gave a box of Ramen a death glare. He obviously disliked shopping.

Glancing around quickly, Ed saw that there was no way for him to escape unseen. The isle was right next to the exit, so even if He forgot the pasta and tried to make a quick get away, the likeliness of Envy not noticing would be very small. He didn't want to take that chance.

He also had the option of sneaking around the store, waiting for his enemy to leave before He grabbed the pasta and ran. But there was still the chance that Envy would see him on his voyage through the store. So really, the blonde was without a plan.

Looking back at Envy, his heart fell.

Two dangerously shining violet eyes were looking straight back into his; a sly smirk hooked on his features, the Sin gave Edward a small wave.

"_Fuck."_ Ed whispered, before sheer desperation took over and He took off. Fleeing the scene of the crime so to speak.

Scampering through the isles, Ed made his hasty attempt to hide himself. Finally settling for no isle in specific, He darted down it. Turning around just in time to see Envy appear at the other end, Ed did the only thing He could possibly think off at the moment.

He ducked.

He slunk down behind his shopping cart, praying to every god He could think of that Envy didn't see him. Again...

"Oi, Chibi?"

No Such Luck...

"Ano, ya know Chibs, you sure are going to great lengths to avoid me..." Envy stated, smirking down at the blond. Ed peered up at him, then, thinking quickly, He grabbed the nearest box from the shelf and stood up. Tossing it to the cart, He casually glanced back at Envy.

"I don't know what you were talking about. I was getting something from the shelf." He said, voice calm and collected, so unlike what He felt.

Envy leaned over slightly to peek in the cart, and then smiled casually at Edo.

"Do you often buy tampons when you come to the store, Chibs?" He mused, putting his hands on his hips and watching as the blonde turned eight shades of pink, glanced in the cart to confirm Envy's statement, then turned eight more.

_Whoops..._

Sure enough, setting on top of the eggs, was a small pink box that read _**"Super Absorbent plus sized tampons!"**_

"Ah..."

"I knew it; you were trying to avoid me. Why I wonder? If you really didn't like the kiss, you'd be angry about it sure, but..." He leaned very close to Ed's face. "You're blushing, so I'll take that as a sign that you secretly enjoyed it..." He jeered, whispering directly into Ed's ear.

Shivers danced up Edward's spine, but He brushed them off and shoved Envy away firmly, regaining his control and shaking his head.

"You're wrong Envy. I hate you." He said, glaring daggers at the other male.

"Ohh, feisty. You know, that's why I like you Chibs, you put up a fight, acting as if you're not affected by my amazingly good looks and charm." He said, tossing his hair. Ed scoffed.

"Hardly, I think you're sick." Ed continued, turning slowly and pretending to be interested in the contents f the shelf--all of which were feminine care products--The perfect isle to choose, huh?

"Oh." Envy said, once again getting very close to the blonde. "Tell me Edo, is it really _you _who think its sick? Or are you just worried what your family will think about you fucking another guy?" He said, closing the space between him and the blonde.

Upon feeling the Sin directly against his back, Ed spun around, aiming to shove Envy into the next row, but Envy had expected this and backed up the instant Ed moved, but moved in again to capture the blonde as soon as He stopped. Now, their faces were mere inches apart, and Envy still felt that was too much.

"Or maybe," He whispered, nose brushing against Ed's. "There's something even deeper than that, something that no one knows..." He purred, hitting way closer to the truth than either of them knew.

_"Promise me Ed, please."_

_"I'm not a woman..."_

_"Edward..."_

The voices danced around in his head, bringing the faint sensation of tears to his eyes.

Envy locked gazes with Ed and had every intention of kissing him again, but, something in those deep golden pools stopped him, and He let go.

Taking a few steps back, He studied the blonde who was once more staring blankly off into space.

"God, I could rape him now and He probably would even blink." Envy said, annoyed. Then He flicked Ed on the nose, since, this kind of action did the trick before.

"Ya know Chibs; you've got some serious problems..." He said, examining his painted purple nails. Ed narrowed his eyes.

"My only problem right now is you." He said icily.

"Oh, well then, maybe you should get rid of me." Envy said, a knowing tone about his words.

"What do you think I've been trying to do?" Ed spat, crossing his arm defensively.

"Maybe you just haven't been using the right angle?" He asked, seemingly interested in the blondes answer.

"Oh, and how exactly do _you _think I should go about it?" Ed asked, purposefully playing into the game to see where it was being taken.

"I thought you'd never ask."

"I wish I never did."

Silence.

They both locked eyes for a while--Ed glaring, Envy smirking. Until Ed gave a solemn and loud sigh.

"Look Envy, just, tell me I have to do to get you to leave me alone. And nothing perverted, I might throw up."

"Aw, that hurts my feelings Chibs..." He said, but decided that, judging by the blonde's evil glare, He shouldn't press the issue and just get to the point.

"Fine, I'll tell you. If you want to get rid of me, you have to..."

Ed held his breath, expecting nothing but the worst.

"Go on a real date with me."

Blink.

"What?"

"You heard me, a date, and a real one, none of this "just friends" crap." Envy said, giving his hips a little wave.

Ed stared at him in disbelief. "You're crazy." He said, and turned to leave, but a thin arm thrust out and prevented that.

"No, you're just not following my logic. If you go out with me, really, and actually _try _to enjoy yourself, none of your weird crying or spacing out, then you can tell me. If you hated spending time with me, then I'll back off and we can actually try to be friends. "He smirked, "But on the other hand, if you _do _like it, you can be my boyfriend." He said, like it was the ultimate privilege. Ed still stared at him.

In some odd way, Ed cold see where Envy was going with this. Like He wants to test the attraction between the two on a date, and then decide where the relationship should go. But, that would require two things. a) Envy being civil and b) Envy being smart.

Ed was convinced He was neither and that there was some deeper point He was trying to make, but, not a good one. He was probably going to try and pull the same stuff He did both last night and about ten minutes ago.

But still, if this could get Envy to leave him alone, and all He had to do was not enjoy himself and keep Envy's month at bay, then there really wasn't much to it. He could do this, no sweat.

"Fine. I'll go. But on certain terms. We'll call it a date only o ourselves; don't go flashing me about like I'm your bitch. It has to be in a public place, but no gay bars. And if you try to pull anything, I swear I'll deck you."

Envy gave him a satisfactory smirk. "Good, I'll pick you up tonight. You can keep me company." He said. Then, with a final flick of Ed's bangs, He left, walking back the direction He'd came.

Ed stared after him for the longest time before shaking his head, He really hated Envy. Treating him like He was inferior. What an arrogant bastard. But, thankfully, after tonight, He would NEVER have to deal with Envy again. EVER.

Now, He had to go get the damn pasta that caused this whole mess...

...xxx...

(Later that night)

Ed sat on his couch, dreading the impending arrival of his "date", and generally hating everyone.

Al for making him go shopping. Envy for goading him into the date. And himself for being goaded.

But, as soon as this night ended, his troubles would as well. Well, at least that's what He kept telling himself as He waited in the living room and up until He climbed in the car next to Envy. It was there however, that the panicky little Chibi we all know and love began to show through. So that, by time they reached their destination, He was a wreck.

How could He let himself be suckered into this again? He knew Envy would try something and, judging by the way Ed had reacted before, He couldn't be sure what would happen. This was a very bad idea. But, there was absolutely no way He could get out of it now. He was doomed.

DOOMED...

As this ever present cloud of looming hovered over the blonde, immersing him in his own pool of misery, Envy watched on. He had this wry little smirk on his face, for, even though the events of the evening were uncertain, He knew the general outcome. When He went home tonight, He would have a boyfriend.

That's all He really needed to know, as for the rest, He would simply play it by ear, and make absolutely certain that He controlled himself this time, more for his own sake than Ed's. This was important; this showed that Envy still had it in him, that dominant personality. And if h couldn't even prove it to himself, than what was the point?

But back to Ed. The blonde was glaring hatefully at the front windshield with enough malice that it should have been melting. He had his arm crossed in a defensive manner and a scowl on his face, or at least He had when He'd first gotten into the car. Now however, the scowl had faded into a sort of faux pout look that was obviously trying to conceal the other emotions. His arms were still crossed and defensive, but Envy figured that the reasoning for that had also changed, and his death glare had turned into somewhat of a nervous gaze as He struggled valiantly to avoid glancing at Envy. Eye contact was not wise by this point.

Despite his quiet brooding demeanor, Envy could glimpse at the storm raging within the blondes mind. He was trying so hard to feign his hatred it was kind of cute. Ah, Envy loved the stubborn closet cases; they were always the most fun. Especially when He felt like playing.

Which, at this moment, Envy could think of nothing He'd rather do.

Put, there was a time and a place for such things, and this was neither.

In fact, this was probably the worst time and place, Envy thought, as He pulled into the small back parking lot behind the building, reserved only for employees.

There destination all along had been a medium sized bar on the north side of town, where he worked.

It wasn't a gay bar or any thing along the lines; it was just your everyday bar that Envy just so happened to be working at tonight.

I know, you're probably thinking, "Why the hell did Envy take his date to work with him?" the answer is very simple.

It was a Monday night and let's face, bars aren't exactly hopping then, and Envy needed some entertainment from the mundane bar life.

Edo was the perfect distraction. That is, if Edo wasn't so distracted himself.

They had been parked for a good few minutes and during this time, He had not so much as moved, He was staring off into space again. And Envy was watching him with a slightly annoyed look, again.

"Oi, Chibs? Are you gonna move or what, we've been parked for a while." When this got no response Envy fought a grin as He leaned in close to the blonde so He could whisper in his ear, "That is, unless you have other ideas Edo..." Envy purred, casually walking his hand up Ed's leg.

Snapping back to reality with a jolt, Ed shooed Envy's dancing fingers away, and reached for the door handle.

"Already Envy? You must really be desperate..." Ed mused, trying to get the upper hand n maybe point out some flaw of the older male, since; He'd yet to really find one that _really _bothered him.

Envy, wasn't one to be played so easily, "Oh, I don't think desperate is a fair description. I mean, its not like I cant get any..." this was partially true, He thought, as He climbed out of the car before speaking again. "But more precise, is that fact that you're just so damn hot." Envy announced, leaning dangerously over the hood and leering up at Edward with playful eyes.

Said blonde returned said look with one of his own, though, needless to say, with slightly more malice. But Envy noticed a tinge of excitement reflecting in the golden orbs.

Even if He refused to admit it, Ed was just as expecting for the night as Envy was. That should make things even more interesting...

Extending his arm for Ed to take, Envy signaled for them to go. Ed shot him a look and continued walking, unescorted. Feeling not the slightest bit put off, Envy fell into stride right beside the blonde, casting a few bemused glances in his direction.

The bar they were now entering wasn't very extravagant. It was huge, but it was small either. It didn't have its own VIP section or tons of celebs. It didn't have a personal DJ or premium leather cushions. No cages, strip poles, drug dealers. It was just your everyday kind of bar. That is, it was up until Envy started working there.

Before, the bar had been kept by a man in his late fifties, making the crowd that occupied the bar exclusively around the same age, but when said barkeep decided t retire, and Envy, using a few of Rose's connections, had mosied on in on the position; claiming the bar in his own righteous name. As a result, the bar became swarmed with a new crowd, young, straight women (and some men) would take fancies to the outgoing, cocky new tender and try to make nice; and obviously something more.

Envy lapped up the attention like the diva-dog He was.

But still, like aforementioned, this was a Monday night in a medium sized bar. Nothing much was promised to occur. Or was it?

As Ed slipped into a corner bar stool (with slight difficulty), Envy slid back behind the counter; eyeing Ed out the corner of his eye. The blonde had settled for the stool tucked away in the farthest corner of the bar; where He probably wouldn't even be seen if it wasn't for the fact that He was so damn mesmerizing. His outfit slightly resembled what He'd been wearing the first night they met except that He was wearing black versus red. But his hair was still up and his pants were of the same snug-fitting leather. Quite frankly, Edo looked good enough to eat.

And that's all Envy could think about at the moment.

He sighed loudly and set to work--listlessly polishing the counter as He waited for opening time to roll around. Ed remained quiet, not so much as glancing up at Envy until said older male addressed him.

"Oi, Chibs, this isn't exactly what I would call "enjoying yourself"." Envy commented, putting his hands on his and giving them a little sway.

"Oh, and this isn't exactly what I would call _enjoyable_ either..." Ed said bluntly, tightening his ponytail.

"Hmm, okay Edo, just wait, the fun has yet to begin." He mused, taking out a glass and setting it on eth e counter with a 'think' sound. He the preceded to gather bottles from below, mixing them into the glass until He was satisfied. Then, giving it a small flick to stir it, He stalked over to Edward, setting the glass in front of him and waiting expectantly.

"What is it?" Ed asked after moment of silent staring. The corner of Envy's mouth hitched up into a smirk.

"My special drink Edo, I'm quite infamous for it. I think you'll enjoy." He said, shifting his weight and watching Ed. almost pressuring him to drink solely with those dazzling violet orbs.

"How do I know you didn't drug it or something?" He asked, poking at the glass in a manner that could only be described as "cute".

Envy's smirk grew. "You don't"

The locked eyes for a second, sparks dancing, before Ed finally relented with a "if I wake up naked in a ditch tomorrow, I'll kill you..." and He raised the glass to his face. He took a quick sniff and, once satisfied with its nasal status, He took and experimental sip.

He smacked his lips a few times before glancing back up at Envy. "It's good. What's it called?" He asked, genuinely surprised. The drink was sweet, but not overly so, it had the familiar bite of alcohol but it didn't sting. It was truly a great drink Envy had something there.

"Why, it's called "the Envy" of course..." He stated, flashing Ed a smile before returning to his previous post to greet the first wave of costumers.

They were college students most likely, they looked it anyway, and they definitely acted it. They were a loud obnoxious group if guys. Yelling and hooting from the moment they walked in the bar. Something told Ed they were probably drunk before they got here, but that didn't stop them from strutting up to the bar and ordering.

After a thorough inspection of ID's, Envy served them what they wanted, occasionally casting glances over in Ed's direction, and, if the blonde wasn't mistaken, they looked worried...

Was Envy really even the least bit concerned with Ed's well-being? Was He worried that maybe these loud rude sounding guys would try to start something with the tiny blonde sitting alone in the corner?

Ed mentally snorted at the sheer thought of Envy being concerned about anything other than his next piece of ass--but something in his eyes made him doubt his distrust for Envy.

Hopefully, He would remain unnoticed until the end of the night. It's not like He needed anyone to talk to; no, He'd gotten quite used to the lack of friendly conversation. Al was his only companion, save for Caila, but, how interesting can a toddler be?

He swirled the contents of the glass again, staring into its deep ambrosia surface like it was suddenly going to start talking to him. Envy remain at the opposite end of the bar, chatting it up with some older looking woman who had entered not long before hand. By the way she kept tossing her head and laughing way too loud, Ed guessed she was hitting on the Sin. How could she not tell He wasn't into girls?

For the first time that night Ed really got a good look at Envy's apparel, and He couldn't help thinking to himself that Envy couldn't look queerer if He tried.

Snug-fitting almost black jeans, with an equally tight black tank-top. Two belts, a pair of converse, and a dozen or so bracelets on each arm finished of the get-up, making Envy look like some rebellious teen, and, considering the fact that He had his hair up in a ponytail, He looked more like a girl than a boy--but something about him must scream sexy to the ladies, cause He certainly had a few hovering around him. But, in his own way, Envy did look good. He was one of the special few that could pull this look off without being over-the-top.

Though, Ed figured, Envy seemed like the type that _tried_ to be over-the-top. Not that that was a bad thing, of course. But still...

His forehead puckered at his barrage of random thoughts and He gave his head a quick shake, jerking himself back to reality. Now that He was back to reality however, He was able to see that Envy was looking at him--still chatting with the ladies (who were now looking at him as well)--which led him to believe that He was the topic of conversation. A prickling blush made its way over his face and his eyes locked back onto his drink, once again acting as if the fizzy golden brown liquid held the meaning to life in its depths.

Now one could say that the blonde was being paranoid; automatically assuming just because someone looked at him He was being gossiped about. Or you could also say that maybe He as getting embarrassed because He secretly liked it when Envy talked about him, case in point the little swell in his chest when Rose had mentioned him, which would lead one to believe that He liked Envy in order to like being talked about by Envy. One could say a lot of things and they would probably be true, but one could not say, in an honest attempt at the truth, that Ed didn't care.

Because, as both Envy and the ladies could tell, it was very evident He did. The way his cheeks tinged pink, the way He kept his vision low and used his hair to hide his face; how he would cast the occasional glance up at the group only to relinquish his gaze back to his hands in a snap.

That's why, after a couple minutes of this, Envy freshened the girls' drinks and sauntered over to his date, leaning over the counter to catch the blonde's attention--in turn taking him by surprise and causing him to jump.

"Ne, Chibs, why so blue? You should come join us, the girls' are just _dieing_ to meet you." He purred, violet eyes flashing; Ed was tempted to decline, but Envy wasn't exactly ready to let him, as, He grabbed Ed's hand from over the counter and dragged him over to the awaiting audience. Ed cried out in surprise, trying to protest, but by the time He could even form words, He found himself sitting in the center of the group.

Several pairs of eyes locked on him and looked at him expectedly, before one of them, the one that had been flirting with Envy earlier, spoke.

"Soo, you're the one that's stolen our Envy's heart away?" she said, in an almost motherly-sounding voice. Ed blinked.

"Yeah, well I can certainly see why! Envy always has had the best taste in guys." another reasoned, nodding her head and gulping down the last mouthful of her beverage.

Blink. Blink.

"Yeah, they do make a cute couple."

"Still makes me sad though, what a waste of men!"

"Oh, silence yourself Mandy! You say that about every attractive gay man!"

Blink.

"SO, how far have you gotten? Is Envy a good kisser?"

"Good in bed?"

Blink.

"Wha?" His mouth opened, but that was about all He could manage, a half a syllable. _Boyfriend? Kisser? Gay? Wha?_

Then He found his voice box.

"Envy!" He snarled, glaring at said male, who, at the time was innocently serving a man at next to them. He looked up and blinked at the sound of his name, before it registered who was saying it. A smirk danced across his features and he side-stepped back to the girls.

"Sorry Chibs, took me a minute to tell who was calling me, lost you amongst the normal sized people..." Envy jeered, leaning on his elbows across the bar to address Edward.

He was fuming. "I told you not to say anything!" He growled through clenched teeth, gold colored irises flashing dangerously at him. But the blush that raged across his face told a different story.

Envy went to retort but one of the girls beat him to it. "Oh, I'm sorry, are you still in the closet?" She said the next part to Envy. "Were we not supposed to know?"

Another piped up. "He didn't tell us dear, honest, we just kind of assumed by the way He talked about you."

Ed stared at her, then redirected his eyes to Envy who, if Ed wasn't mistaken, had a slight kiss of a blush himself. But that was quickly out-shone by his smirk.

"See Chibs, I kept my promise, looks like you misjudge me. I'm not that bad a guy, ya know." He said off-handedly, waving his hand. Ed gaped.

He opened his mouth to speak, probably just to embarrass him self more, but a loud hoot from the table of college guys interrupted him. He looked over at them, only to be greeted with a glare of pure contempt from a rather burly looking guy who appeared to be the leader of the gang. The little paranoid Chibi in him reared its head and He looked away, a new dread looming in the pt of his stomach.

Something is wrong...

"We're NOT dati-"

"Ah ah! We're technically on a date now Chibs, don't forget." Envy cut in, flicking a flaxen-colored strand of hair from Ed's bangs.

"Okay fine, we're not boyfriends, He's just annoying as hell and this seems to be the only way to get him away." Ed breathed, rubbing his temples.

"I don't follow your logic, dear..."

"Funny, neither do I, but here I am." Ed sighed dramatically; Envy grinned and shook his head.

"You would if you would relax, Chibs, I'm trying to show you a good time, if you would let me."

Another howl from the table of guys, Ed didn't turn around, but it irked him.

"There's no good time about it, Envy. In fact, the best part is when you take me home, and I never have to see you again." Ed said flatly, taking a sip from his glass. Envy gasped theatrically and clasped his hand over his heart.

"Why I declare! Young sir Edward doesn't find me beautiful anymore!" He cried, bad acting in tow, as He sunk down to the floor and gripped at the counter top. "Why don't you love me anymore!?"

This excited a round of giggles from the girls, but Ed wasn't even paying attention anymore. no, his thought's were focused on the group of guys, who, at this very moment were making their way over to the counter, but something told Ed that it wasn't to renew their drinks.

Ed's brain told him to run, run like hell. These guys were obviously out for the kill, add the fact that they were totally wasted with the fact that they were about ten times Ed's size; this was a fairly uneven match.

His fears became truthful when one of them, the leader, spoke.

"Get up Fag." He grumbled, leering down at the figure curled on the ground in jest that was Envy.

All at once the girls shot him a dirty look, but that didn't even faze him, He just smirked back at his guys and repeated himself.

"I said, get up _fag_..." his words slurred together, giving Ed an idea of just how drunk He was. Despite this He still looked like He could kick some major ass.

Envy straightened his posture with one sleuth movement, vicious eyes never faltering as He held the thugs glare with just as much, if not more, venom.

"Sorry, but this is _my_ bar, the only one allowed to be a cocky bastard his me. So I'm gonna have to ask you to leave." Envy said a mock-politeness in his voice.

Ed's _'get-the-hell-out-of-there-while-you-still-have-the-chance'_ vibe was going haywire. This was very, very, VERY bad.

This reeked suicide.

And Envy was making himself the perfect candidate...

"Yeah, who's gonna make me? Huh?" He was stumbling over his words, "You, little fag boy, or you fuck-buddy?" He jerk an over sized thumb in the blonde direction, and, almost like a signal, Ed felt his arm grabbed and tugged roughly. The culprit being an equally big and equally drunk mate of the leader.

The girls started shouting at once, vainly trying to free him from the talon like grasp, but it proved futile. He gave them a look that sent them scuttling back.

Envy was pissed.

"Mandy, Karla! Go get Shigu, Now! Tell him we got some over-grown gorillas running a muck in here." Envy said with a smirk, before turning his attention back to King-Kong himself. "I'll ask you once and only once to let him go, otherwise-"

"Otherwise what fag? You gonna give me a make-over? Maybe give me AIDs or some other faggy disease?" He bellowed, howling at his own joke like it was the funniest thing in the world. Envy's grin didn't fade, only intensified.

"Well, you asked me who was gonna stop you right?" He said, resting a palm on the counter casually." Hmm, lemme think about that...Oh that's right! ME!" and with that He propelled himself over the bar, landing his foot square in the guys ugly mug.

With a grunt and a flash of crimson, the guy stumbled back, clutching his nose and looking dumbfounded into the middle of his face, cross-eyed.

Quite comical really.

"Shit! Clarence! Dude!" called the one holding Ed, He found this the best time to use his ex-police skills and slip put of his hold, rolling to the safety of the bar and jumping up. Ready to fight, only to see that two of the guys--the one holding him and some other one--were being dangled about three feet in the air by an enormous (and quite familiar looking) brunt of a man.

"I believe you were asked to leave, gentlemen." He said, with all the mannerly tone of a rhino.

The others took this as their cue to exit, stage left.

Letting out a relieved sigh, Ed looked up, just in time to be bombarded by a mass of black and green.

"Chibs, you okay?" Envy asked quickly, his hand on Ed's shoulder. Said blonde blinked at him, but smiled anyway, nodding reassuringly.

"Oh My God!" came a cry from behind them. They both turned to see the girls staring at them, wide-eyes and gaping mouths.

"That...was so...COOL!" one cheered, the others joining in as they laughed about He whole ordeal. Both men looked at them, then each other, and then back at the girls, before cracking grins themselves.

Ed had to admit, it was nice to see He still had it after all these years of being off the force, despite the temporary freeze-up (that still irked him by the way) He hadn't been all bad, He just wished it had been him who'd landed a blow in the monkey's face.

"Man1 I gotta pee! Who's with me, girls?" Came another call from the group. In unison they all agreed and made their way to said destination.

"Well, looks like they spilled your drink Chibs, lemme get you another, eh?" Envy said, sliding back behind his bar. Ed shrugged and took a seat, resting his elbows on the counter, but avoiding the puddle that at one time had been his drink.

A few clinks later and Ed was refurnished. Winking at him, Envy grabbed a rag and proceeded in cleaning up the aforementioned mess.

Ed took a long deliberate swig from his glass, before setting it down and staring at Envy.

"Hey." He said, annoyed by the tug in his voice. Envy glanced up curiously and arched an eyebrow.

"Hnn?"

"Um...thanks. for, ya know...earlier..." He said, voice fumbling awkwardly. He wasn't used to being civil with Envy. But it wasn't a bad feeling.

"Oh that. It happens...I'm just upset you had to see it." Envy said, finishing his task and tossing the rag unconsciously into a tin setting behind the bar. "Probably not making it easy to come out with all that." He said, considerately.

"Envy, I'm not..." He sighed angrily, but didn't finish. instead, He let the start of his sentence hang in the air as He took another sip, averting his eyes, but still painfully aware of the stares He was getting, both from the other occupants of the bar and Envy.

Becoming quickly overwhelmed by said feeling, Ed looked back to Envy, to be greeted with those same playful violet eyes.

Envy had his chin propped up on his palm and was watching Ed with a hint of a smirk lacing his face.

"What?" Ed asked in a small voice.

"Nothing chibs, stop being paranoid." Envy chided, but He didn't move.

Stare...

Ed's ever reoccuring blush weaseled its way back onto his cheeks and Ed was tempted to lower his eyes, but something in Envy's look wouldn't let him.

Then, almost soft enough to be a dream, Envy kissed him. Gentle, light, and swift. Just as soon as their lips touched they retracted.

Envy pulled away with a mental wince. He'd slipped again, now the blonde would be done for sure. But, no sooner had He moved had the kiss been rejuvenated.

But this time, Ed was the instigator...

...xxx...

Rei: OMG! Finally! I thought I would never be done with this chapter! Gah!!!!!!

Damaskus: its okay, you did good.

KM and Miko: As always.

(Can you tell how conceited I am??? XD)

Rei: thanx guys, gah, I'm sooooo tired! I hope you guys enjoy this! I really do, cuz I almost died hunched over my computer desk for the last couple hours. My back hurts!

Envy! Ed! Back massage NOW!

Ed and Envy: (look at each the then back to Rei) Pft!

Rei: (glares) (smirk) Well, okay then, but I wouldn't fuck with the person that literally holds your fate in her hands... You think its bad now...Just wait...

Ed and Envy: Fuck... (Give Rei a massage.)

Ahhhhh! much better! Now readers your turn! The amount of reviews really does affect the outcome of this fic! The happier I am with the feedback, the quicker I'll update, and it could even affect the fluff and smexiness of the story! Isn't that a good enough reason to click that cute little button down there and show me love! I love you guys!!!! Please!!!!!

Rei out


	5. Honey, I Love You

**[[No excuses. I've been gone forever. I know. I'm sorry. Life, as sucky as its been, has gotten in the way. Forgive me if you can. ]]**

_**The Promise he Kept**_

_**Chapter 5**_

_**Honey, I love You**_

Rei: Wh00t! Get funky now! Yeah!

Muses: (shake heads) Loser.

Rei: What? Is it such a crime to be happy? I think you shoud all take a leson from me. You'd be much happier...

Muses: Pft!

Envy: I'm happy enough screwing the Chibi.

Ed: Yeah! Wait. What?

Envy: Whoo! Come on Pipsqueek! (drags a blushing Edo off into the other room.)

(odd noises are heard)

Rei: Crap! Gotta go guys! This will help with my Lemon writing skills! can't beat Insider-Yaoi-Information!

Al: Ya know, I'm gonna develop a complex with all this. I'll be scarred for life...

KM: Yeah, that or you'll become a fangirl like the rest of us....

Wolf: Now there's a thought.

Both: (grin evilly)

Al: Um, yeah, I think I'll stick with being scarred for life and go find Serah... (runs)

KM: Damn, we lost another one to the straight team...

Wolf: o.O Wait, aren't you staright?

KM: Iunkno (shrugs)

Wolf: hmmm... (contemplating)

Both: Oooooooooh! Who lives in a pineapple under the sea? SPONGEBOB SQUARE PANTS! Absorba--OW!

(A random flying objects flies randomly from the random door that Rei, Ed, and Envy all randomly dissapeared behind. then the random door randomly closes and more random noises are heard from inside. Wolf and KM look around all confused like...randomly)

Wolf: Wow...that WAS random.

KM: yup. Sure was.

Wolf: Hey, KM? Can I ask why you aren't with Rei watching awesome yaoi action?

KM: OMG you're right! To the BatMobile! (Gone)

Wolf: All alone....Naked party time! (dancing)

...xxx...

Envy held his breath, still, after several seemingly eternal moments, Ed had yet to break the kiss. If you could even call it that. THe blond's lips were just barely touching Envy's. But the force that exurberated from this simple action pulsed through his body with a tingly sensation simliar to to the time he stuck his finger in an electrical outlet.

After what Envy had decided was his breaking point, he pulled back. Not a common move in the Envy arsinal, but he had to see what this was all about. Or more importantly, he wondered if he could take it further.

Ed's eyes remained closed, silky golded eyelashes still gracing the tops of his brightly flushed cheeks. He braved a moment and cocked one open, only to be greeted by a perplexed looking green-haired sin.

Suddnely finding himself at a loss for words, he had no way to write off his unexpected actions to the older male. So he vied for the first thing that popped in his mind.

"Uh...Opps?"

Envy nearly face-faulted.

Fighting off a string of colorful words brought forth by his frusteration, he gave Ed a look of pure disbelief.

"Opps?" he asked incredulously, looking at him from an angle. Ed laughed carefully.

"I-"

"Whoo! Way to get your man Edo!" came bellowing from across the room as, once gone to the rhelm of the girl's bathroom, the horde of excitable women came filing back to the counter. Evidently it was just in time to see the kiss.

Envy glared at them and turned back to Ed just in time to catch a blur of pink and gold rush away, out the back door and into the night.

he blinked a few times, before practically propelling himslef over the bar to give chase.

"Sig! Keep watch of the bar, I'll be back!" he called and was gone before he could hear the grunt he got in response.

Dashing after the speedy little blonde, Envy soon found himself pausing in the dark. THe parking lot behind the bar was almost pitch balck ahead; the bright neon-lights from the windows not quite reachng the far end of the pavement that Envy figured Ed had ran for. He didnt quite understand the blonde's motive and he wasnt sure whether he liked the thought of the converstaion to come. He would probably have to be, like, _civil_ or something...Not an appealing idea to the normally rash young man.

But, chilled by the icy orange glow eminating from the nearest street lamp, he started walking, slowly, towards the darkness in the direction he knew his car was parked. Ed had to be there--where else could he go? It wasn't like the blonde could just **walk** home; not only was it dark outside AND in the middle of Winter, but Ed lived on the otherside of town. No, he knew good and well that the little blonde was waiting silently by the car, no doubt mulling over his latest revelations.

Upon approaching the car, his suspisions were confermed. THere stood Edo, shoulders weak and face turned towards the inky black sky so that Envy couldn't see it. It was odd how very few stars--even in the city--were out tonight. Even if Ed had been facing him he doubted he would be able to make out his exspression.

THe silence hung there...well...silently. Nothing came to mind right away so Envy, for once, remained quiet, though, he could tell that the blonde knew he was no longer alone, it was obvious in the way he held himself.

Not quite proud, even though it was the desired stance. His shoulders gave him away, the way they sloped with something resembling defeat. He wasnt crying, that much was certian, but Envy knew he probably felt like it.

And, why not? Realizing your gay--however much you try to hide or deny it--was never easy. Envy could remeber the first time he had ever admited it, to Rose, it definitly wasnt a pretty scene, but still probably one of the best in his life.

"Chibs?" He asked, unable to endure the silence any longer; he HAD to say something. Silence bothered him.

"don't call me that..." was all he got in responce and, overall, it wasnt very convincing. Ed's voice held very little conviction in it--it held very little of anything in it for that matter. Like all of his energy and emotions had just been sucked out and he could barely force the words from his mouth.

"Fine...Edo? Are you okay? What happened in there?" his voice was a bit harsher than he intended, but he was starting to get flustered. No peice of tail was worth this much hassel. He should just turn around, stride right back into his bar and call a cab, give Ed his best regards and be on his merry way...but he couldn't.

THis little blonde intrigued him.

he was a prize Envy wasnt exactly too keen to give up quite yet.

"Sure, why wouldn't I be?" was the answer that Envy had been expecting. Something flippant and dismissive--an outright lie on the blonde's part. He wasnt preared for what he got.

"No." Ed's voice was quiet, almost inaudible, but Envy heard him, as clearly as if the blonde had scremed it to his face.

"Why not?" Ed wasnt supposed to tell him the truth. Envy couldn't handle too much touchy-feely-ness...and thats exactly where this was headed.

But Edward remained quiet. He just stared blankly at the sky. Pitch black. No moon. No stars. Nothing.

THis bothered Envy even more than a responce.

"It's not the end of the world you know..." he huffed, suddenly becoming very defensive. God, closet-cases were the worst...

Ed turned to look at Envy, not completely, he just cocked his head back and to the side, so that those deep amber tinted eyes--strangly bright despite the surrounding darkness--were looking at him.

It was eerie.

Unnerving even...

Envy shifted uncomfortably but waited for some kind of elaboration from the blonde. _Damn it, Chibs! Stop being creepy..._

"I never said it was..." Who did that voice belong to? Certainly, that soft, almost cold voice did not belong to the firey little guy from earlier this evening...There was no way.

"Then why..?" was all he could manage...he coulnt even finish his sentence the blonde was freaking him out so much.

"I _can't_ be gay, Envy..."

"Oh? Do enlighten me as to why not?" God, he loved it when he sounded smart AND sarcastic at the same time.

"I was married you know...to a **girl**..."He said the last word with emphisis. like saying it would make what it represented true.

"But it didnt work out though, did it?" Envy asked, certain that he'd figured it out and that he could use his newly aquired peice of information to his advantage when it came to persuading said blonde.

"It would have..." he turned his back and stared at the car, "But she died..."he whispered the words, almost to himself.

Envy stared. Well, this certainly explained a lot. Exspecially all those wired space-out episodes. This guy packed some serious mental baggage. A dead wife? How was Envy to know that the quiet sillouette before him wasnt infact a cynical little freak who'd off-Ed his wife and was planning on doing that to Envy? He certainly had the creepy stares down pat.

"How?"

"..." Envy thought he would tell him, he really did, but he gave no such answer. Instead, he whiped around and pointed a single finger at Envy and shook it testily.

"Why the hell does it matter 'how'? You don't care anyway, you only want into my pants!" he blushed at the awkwardness of his own statment. "But I've got news for you, I'm not gay, so you can get THAT idea out of your head." He jerked back to stare indignantly at the car again. "Now, if you don't mind. I would greatly appreciate you taking me home..." with his last statment and crossed his arms and, very dramatically, heaved a little breath from his lungs. He actually 'huffed'. Seriously...

now, this was more like the feisty blonde he'd met in the bar last weekend. the one he'd come to know and lust after.

Thus giving him ample reason to act like his usual self as well...

Ed should have known it was coming. Really. But, when the two cool arms wrapped themselves around his shoulders, he couldn't help but jump. Why did Envy insist on touching him? And why did Ed...Enjoy it..?

His body was reacting it the most peculliar ways; heat rushed up from the point of contact and flushed his whole body, in turn causing his face to go very pink. A shiver ran up his spine despite that heat and he inhaled sharply, lifting his head and letting his own arms fall to his sides.

No man should ever make him feel like this...Exspecially not one like Envy.

"E-Envy...what the hell? Let go of me..!" his resistance, though, quite endearing on Envy's part, was futile. He wasnt even putting up that great of a fight. Weak actually. Not at all heartfelt.

Envy smirked. "Are you _sure_ you're not gay, Edo? Not even a little? Because, I think you are...otherwise, you wouldn't do this," he trailed off, at the same time tightening his hold and pushing his face into the crook of Ed's neck. The blonde froze instantly and tried everything he could to focus on something _other_ than his heart's fast-tempoed Tango.

"Envy..." Ed tried one last time to throw the wild-haired sin off of him, but with little success, so instead, he remained still, hoping that Envy would just let go on his own accord, since that seemed like the only way he would escape.

But that's when Envy did something that took the blonde completely off gaurd.

"It's really not as bad as you think, Edo. I don't know what crap you were fed when you were younger, but being gay won't send you straight to hell. It's actually worse if you keep it in." he said, pushing his face closer to Ed's and closing his eyes. It was such a gentle and kind notion, it surprised them both. It was almost comforting, and something like that coming from the amazingly unsympathetic Envy was something all in it's own.

"I'm not worried about hell, Envy..." Ed glanced back up at the sky, his amber eyes flashing. SOmething deep was going on in there.

"THen why the dramatics?" Envy asked, once again killing whatever mood there had been. Ed pulled himself out of Envy's arms in one movement and turned to face him with a glare.

"Dramatics?" he spat, throwing his arms for emphasis. "Excuse me, but it's not everyday you realize that you like another man!"

Silence.

"What?" Envy asked, not sure if he had actually heard correctly.

Ed lowered his gaze. "I..." but he couldn't finish. He couldn't even think of anything to say.

"You like me?"

He sighed in exasperation. THat certainly wasnt meant to be said outloud. But it was....so now what? THe truth? Tell Envy that, over the course of the night he'd realized just how much he did like the older male, despite all his insisting otherwise? ANd just how would that blow over? Certainly Envy would take that as initiative to pratically molest Ed. But, it wasnt like he could take it back now...

_Its actually worse if you keep it in._

"Yeah..."

"I can't hear you, Chibs."

"Yeah, Envy, I like you, okay?" A little weight lifted off his chest.

"And?"

"_'And'_ what?"

"Obviously I already knew you liked me, Chibs." Envy said offhandedly, completly dismissing the look of astonishment on Ed's face.

"But-"

"Oh come on, Edo. You and I both know that you wouldn't have gone out with me tonight if you didn't. Hell, you wouldn't have called me in the first place if you weren't even the least bit interested." he rolled his eyes. "You're gay, Edo, the sooner you accept that, the sooner you can move on with your life."

Ed stared at him. "Its not that easy, Envy."

"It could be if you just got over all this cliche' coming out drama."

"ah..."

"Trust me, I know better than anyone that coming out isnt easy, but trust me on this as well; its a whole hell of a lot easier if you don't dwell. It doesn't have to change every aspect of your life..."

"Envy...I-"

"Just, give it a chance, huh, Chibs?" He smiled in a manner that was supposed to be reassuring, "What have you got to lose?"

Ed thought a moment. "My dignaty?"

"That hurts, Ed."

"I'm kidding..." he paused before contnuing. Envy had a point. He'd been thinking about it for quite a while now, the little thoughts sneaking into his mind when he least expects them and so far he'd only been focusing on the cons of being gay. But what about the pros? Envy seemed to enjoy it...and there was no denying that Ed was at least curious about it. "I guess..."

"You guess what?"

"THat I'll give you one more chance to prove to me that you'd make a good...." Something danced in his eyes.

"A good what? Boyfriend?" he smirked at the barely concealed in take of breath from the blonde.

"...yeah..."

"Oh, what? My startling good looks and charm isnt enough?" he teased, striking a 'sexy' pose. Ed grinned.

"Not so much."

"Awww, you like me don't ya?" he asked, wanting to hear the blonde say it one more time.

"Yes. But why, I have no idea."

"I think the better question is 'why not?'" Why not? At least if he actually gave it a try and didnt like it then he would be able to put these thoughts to rest, right? I mean, everyone experiments at some point in their life, why shouldn't Ed?

Envy casually put an arm around Edo's shoulders and began leading him back to the bar. Ed didnt back away, just stiffly allowed himself to be steered in that direction. He wasnt doing it in a creepy manner. THere was nothing perverted about the way Envy touched him. It was so casual and relaxed that it almost felt natural and by time they reached the back enterance to the bar Ed was even smiling faintly.

"After you, my lady." Envy said, bowing deeply as he held open the door for Ed. As said 'lady' walked by, he purposely bumped Envy with his arm. He grinned up at him and followed into the bar.

...xxx...

"Envy!" Rose walked angrily through hte house, phone tucked under her arm as she tried to balance the basket of laundry on her hip. Envy was no where to be found and there was a message she needed to relay. "Envy! I swear if you are still in bed, I'm gonna-"

"You're gonna 'what' Rose?" he asked, coming up behind her from the bathroom, scratching his head and looking dishelved.

"God you are so lazy. Rei has been trying to get a hold of you all morning and I finally had to come hunt you down so she wouldn't have a coronary." Rose chided, shifting her wieght to balance the basket better.

"Yeah, well, what does she want." Rei was another one of Envy's best friends, but she tended to over react alot. No doubt this was some big drama he would have to talk her through. Ah the joys of friendship.

Rose propped the basket up agaisnt the wall so she could use her free arm to hand Envy the phone. "Here you go." and she continued back down the hall, off to do another load before heading to work. Envy watched her for a moment before reluctantly holding the phone up to his ear.

"Hello?"

"Oh my God! Envy, do you realize how many times I have called this morning?" she made an evil little noise. "Did your new boyfriend keep you up all night, Envy?"she asked, mischeif lacing her voice. Edo would freak if he heard this.

"Okay, number one, I'm going to kill Rose. Number two, he's not my boyfreind." Its true. Even though Ed had admitted that he liked Envy, he hadnt agreed to actually date him yet. He didnt say he never would, just that he needed some more time to think about it. Envy, though slightly reluctant, had agreed to it, and now they were a sort of pre-dating get to know you better deal. THe kind that Envy couldn't really stand because of all the cutsy couple things like, oh, what's your favorite song, or, hmm, I like blue, what color do you like. Simple. Envy's favorite color was sex. Why didnt people get that?

"Hmm, so, one, you didnt want me to know? I have to ask why not considering that we're best friends. and Two, Rose didnt tell me, Mandy did. She told me everything that happened last night. Right down to your ninja move and midnight stroll with the cute blonde. Goodness, I can't beleive that the first night in months that K.M. and I didnt hang out with you was the one time you decide to bring your boytoy to work...THis is just not fair." she sighed overdramatically and even made a little sobbing noise. Envy rolled his eyes.

"Rei. I wanted you to know, but I was gonna tell you in lavish details so you could do your little fangirl thing. And, its creepy that you have people watching me..."

"Awww, that was sweet of you. You can make it up to me later. and, yes, I am always watching you."

"Thats nice..." he smiled. " but seriously, we're not dating. Its sorta...a trial period, if you will..." he said awkwardly. THis civilness was going to kill him.

"What? Envy, you're a whore, you dont do trial periods. You're more of a "wam-bam-thank you-ma'am type of guy...so to speak. THis one's special, huh?"

"Why does everyone keep saying that? He's not special, he's just recently outed and a bit senstive about it, thats all." He leaned agaisnt the bathroom doorway and twirled a lock of his hair. THe green was starting to fade, he would have to ask Rose to redo it soon.

"Aw, you're so cute when you're trying to be considerate." she beamed; she was loving this.

"Yeah, yeah...Now what the hell was so important that you just had to get ahold of me for?" he asked, slightly agrrivated by this point. Why did everybody have to think Envy was getting soft? Envy was not a soft person.

"Oh yeah! I was calling to tell you that my party got moved up to this weekend instead of next, seeing as Serah has to leave town this coming Monday."

"WHy not just have it without her?" Envy asked hopefully.

"Envy! Serah has been my best friend since the forth grade! Just because you're afraid of her doesn't mean I don't want her at my birthday party!"

"I am not afraid of her!" 

"Yes you are, now are you still coming or not?" she asked defensivly.

Envy sighed, "Of course I am... I love you, Rei, I wouldn't miss your birthday for the world. Plus, you're funny when you're drunk."

She gasped. "You promised you wouldn't bring that up again!"

"No, I promised to bring it up every chance I get. You know me better than that."

"You suck."

"yes, yes I do. and very well, so I'm told."

"Heke. Well, that was...certainly interesting. Crap, Chuke's back, I gotta go help with groceries. Its still at the same times and everything, so I'll talk to you later! Bye!" and she hung up.

Envy stared at the phone for a minute before shrugging and pacing off in the same direction as Rose. HE found her bent over the washer, reaching for the last articles of clothing at the bottom. She was wearing a pair of grey cut off sweats and had her hair up in a knot at the base of her neck; her usual laundry day atire. he was glad he had her, he was completely helpless when it came to household tasks. Without her, he'd be naked, living in a box eating uncooked Ramen and cereal staright from the bag.

"Hey."

"Hey," she starightened and pushed her bright pink bangs out of her face. "looking forward to her party?" she asked, tossing the last scraps on clothes in the dryer and setting the timer.

"Yup. exsepcially if Rei and Korie are there. THey come with a fun-time garuntee."

"Yeah, I know. Makes me sad I can't go..." she said, lifting herself up to sit ontop of the washer. her feet dangled about a foot off the floor and she kicked them absentmindedly.

"Why not?"

"I have that thing this weekend, remember? the one with my father?" she said, Envy grimaced.

"Oh yeah..." he really didnt care for Rose's father, and he had a feeling that Rose's father felt quite the same way about him, but Envy also knew that Rose's dad was loaded due to his many business investments and he was the main reason that he and Rose lived such a cushy life. Rose's beauty shop was owned by her father's company as was Envy's bar, and their house. Despite the fact that he didnt like Envy, he wasnt stingy with his money for his one and only daughter, and, by default, his daughter's best friend.

So if Rose had to go to some stupid family thing or seminar or whatever the heck it was she was being forced to do this weekend, then so be it.

"Yeah.."

"Aww, but who's gonna be my date if you don't go? I;m sorry, but I don't wanna be the only stag-fag there."

"Take Ed." she said simply, arching her back in a makeshift stretch.

Envy blinked at her.

"Rose, you know I don't take guys to things like that. K.M. and Rei would scare them...they scare me!"

"Yeah, I guess you're right. I mean, I don't think the poor thing would wanna be seen out in public with you anyway." she said, tilting her head in a knowing way.

Envy stared. "What?! Who wouldn't want to be seen out in public with me!? I'm glorious!" he cried, unable to beleive what Rose had just said.

"I'm just saying..."

"Well, you're wrong, Rose. In fact, I'll go call him right now and ask, and we'll see who wants to be out in public with me." he huffed and he stormed out of the laundry room. She watched him go, an amused look on her face.

This was just too easy.

...xxx...

Ed was confused.

Envy had just called him a few minutes ago and started rambling on about Rose being wrong and how awesome he was and something about a party. He was livid about something and was talking a mile a minute, so all that Ed was able to derive from it was the someone named Rei was having a party this Saturday and Envy wanted to take Ed and, though slightly reluctant, he agreed for fear of the rambling male on the ohter end.

So, a little past 5:30 on Saturday night, Envy was going to come pick him up and he would be going to a complete stranger's birthday bash. THus making the only person he would know there Envy, Ergo putting him completely at Envy's mercy.

Now he was kind of wishing he'd said no...but, on the flipside...

this could be fun...

...xxx...

the moment that Ed reached Envy's car and opened the door he was bombbarded by a rambling Sin.

"Okay, so don't let them scare you, because there is no doubt in my mind that they will try. But if you just ignore them they sho-"

"Woah, Envy, what are you so worried about?" Ed asked, a bemused smile on his face.

"My crazy freinds."

"They can't be that bad."

"You'll see."

Envy pulled out of the driveway and started down the road. Rei lived several blocks from Envy's house, which was about five minutes from Ed's. So, seven minutes from now, Ed should know exactly what Envy was talking about...

"So, ah...this is..Rei's party, right?" Ed asked, vying for some weak form of small-talk.

"Yup, she's turning 27 next Wednsday and this is the big bash that her and Korie have been planning for awhile now. Most likely though it'll just be lots of food, weird music, and talking, like all her other parties. But, it's still fun, cause Rei and her friends are pretty great." Envy said, eyes never leaving the road.

"Hmm, how long have you known them?"

"SInce Highschool. It all started when Rei grew this obsessive stalker-like crush on me and then it mellowed out to a close-freindship. Which is for the best, trust me. She takes her stalking very seriously..." he grimaced a bit at the thought. That was the most interesting year in his life.

Ed grinned and looked out the window. They were coming to a stop infront of a huge modern looking white house. Clean square edges and large, shiny glass panes pulled the whole thing--and there was a lot to it--together in a very chique way. But it looked majorly exspensive.

"Wow." was all he could manage as Envy parked the car and reached for his door handle. Envy grinned.

"Yeah. Pretty sweet place, huh? Headquarters." Envy explained as he climbed out of the car. Ed followed suit.

"Headquarters?" Ed asked skeptically, lifting one golden eyebrow.

"Yeah. They run some weird club or something. don't ask"

and Ed didnt. The look on Envy's face was enough to give him an answer.

They made their way up the path from the driveway to the large black doors. Ed could hear music playing, but he didnt recognize the song.

"If you hear squeeling that lasts for more than 7 seconds, duck and cover what dangles." Envy said, and before Ed had a chance to ask what the hell THAT was supposed to mean, he pushed opne the door and walked in.

Immediately, they were greeted by a young, attractive girl. Okay, not so much greeted as Envy was attacked. Something resembling an akward dance later, Envy managed to pull away from his attacker and make some introductions.

"Rei. This is Edward. Chibs, this is Rei." he said carefully, like he was unceratin how it would all go down.

Rei was young, with long black hair and peircing purple eyes, not unlike Envy's. She was dressed in a purple and black tutu thing and was holding some sort of staff in her left hand. "Oh. Eddy. I've heard ALL about you." she said, giving a meaningful look to Envy, who rolled his eyes and cocked his hip in responce. Ed simply nodded.

"Come in, come in." she said, ushering them into her home. It was far more impressive on the inside and Ed found himself standing in the foyer like a moron, mouth agape and eyes wide.

The house had a pretty simple design to it. All clean cut and modern. It looked quite fancy and elegant, but at the same time it had a homey feel about it. Music filled his ears as he followed Envy and Rei into the next room, from which said music was coming.

It was full of people, none of whom Ed recognized. He felt instantly out of place and awkward, until a strong arm wrapped around his shoulders. "don't worry Edo. I'll be with you the whole time. I'll protect you." Envy whispered, half joking.

Ed looked up at him and smiled, put at ease by his words. He soon found hismelf being led to a couch on the far side of the room. He sat when Envy sat and the two of them watched the other party-goers for a moment.

"Its only a matter of time before K.M. finds us. She can't sniff out cute boys like you would not believe." Envu said darkly, scanning the crowd. Ed didnt know weather Envy was calling him or himself cute, but blushed all the same. When Envy turned to look at him, he didnt think his face could get much redder, but, boy was he wrong.

Envy's eyes were unnaturally intense. Staring into them made you feel light headed and vunerable. Like Envy could see every part of your soul, even the ones you didnt know existed.

Ed hated this feeling. The helpless and weak one that creeped over him everytime he gazed into those peircing violet orbs. The one that made him feel like Envy could do anything he wanted, and he would agree, just because he couldn't say no to those eyes. it scared him. But at the same time, it excited him to no end.

Ed only broke the stare when he found himself leaning closer. Upon realizeing that he expected Envy to kiss him, his face blazed and he lowered his eyes, flinging himself back on the couch and as far away from Envy as he could manage. Envy just smirked and leaned back, once more scanning the room.

An awkward silence ensued.

.xxx...

Envy was never a fan of silence. He really wasnt. It unnerved him. Made him feel...alien. like he didnt belong. He was always loud. Too loud, by many people's standards. But he couldn't help it. He liked noise. He liked making the noise. Its not that he felt the need to fill every moment with his voice, there were plenty of times when he could bequiet if he wanted. Like a minute ago with Ed. That was a would-be-kiss moment and talking would have killed it, so he remained silent and just watched, seeing what Edo would do. Unfortunatly, Ed chickened out and didnt finsh. Oh well, he would have another chance before the night was over, he was sure of it.

But this silence. This one was awkward and foreign. He never felt the need to impress anybody before. That kind of just happened naturally, but right now he was wracking his mind for some witty off-hand story he could tell to lighten the mood. One that would reel Edo in, not scare him off or make him feel uncomfortable. Envy wanted to kick himself in the face.

"So, um..."

"THere are a lot of guys here."

Envy stared for a moment before following Eds eyes to the group of men laughing in the corner nearest the stereo. THere were about ten there and close to a dozen more scattered through out the room. They outnumbered the girls considerably, but it wasnt that shocking.

"Yeah. Most of Rei's friends are guys. She says girls are too much drama and that guys are more fun to be around." Envy said, absentmindedly scratching his calf. He had something caught in the leg of his skinnies and it kept poking him. It was really starting to get on his nerves.

"Are they gay?" Ed asked quietly, his eyes never leaving the crowd.

"What?" Envy found himself slightly put off by the question.

"Are they all gay?"

"Um. no. Only about..." he glanced at them, counting off in his head. "Four of them are. two are bi. the rest are all straight."

"Oh."

"Why do you ask?" Envy shifted as he asked, turning his body towards the blonde and tucking one leg under himself.

"I don't know. I've never known a gay person before." Ed said, finally looking back at Envy. His eyes were dark.

"Wow. you really are new at this huh?" He didnt bother trying to hide the amusement in his voice.

"I guess." they watched eachother for a moment before Ed sighed and turned back to the room. "So, what exactly does Rei do? She must have a nice job to be able to afford this place."

"She writes. They all do."

"They?"

"Yeah. This isnt just Rei's home. She lives here with her three best friends, K.M, Wolf, and Serah, and K.M.'s husband."

"Ah. That must be nice."

"Its like they never left highschool." He said with an amused smirk. "Sometimes I don't think they ever have."

Ed didnt question that last statement because he was pretty sure he already knew what Envy meant. it must be nice to have such a carefree life.

A bitter smile graced Ed's lips and he hung his head, golden fringe covering his face. Envy opened his mouth to say something to cheer Ed up, but stopped himself upon spotting a subject changer.

"THats K.M." he said. tilting his head in the direction of his friend. Ed glanced up when Envy spoke and followed his eyes to the girl in question. She was a small girl, shorter than Ed (hell yeah) which short black hair and a huge grin. She was also, Ed noticed, heavily pregnant. "She'll pop any day now, and then I won't be able to come over any more." Envy said, grimacing. He scratched again at the little mysterious something in his pant leg.

"Why not?" Ed asked, lifting his head to look at Envy.

"I hate kids." he said simply, completely missing the look on Ed's face as he leapt to his feet. "I'll be right back. Theres something in my pants that I need to take care of." and he was gone.

Ed stared after him a moment. Confused beyond words at Envy's departing statement. but he shook the thought off in favour of something more serious.

Envy hated kids. Ed had a kid. Would that be a problem?

A sudden cold fear seaped into Ed's body. Would Envy split if he found out about Caila? Would Ed lose his chance to have a friend outside of Alphonse? He had no idea why that thought scared him so, but he hated the idea of Envy leaving so suddenly. Ed didnt want to lie about Caila. He wouldn't. But if he never brought it up...

"Hi!"

The cheerful greeting jerked him out of space and landed him right back on the couch Envy's left him at. He looked up to see the girl from earlier standing in front of him. One hand cradeling her stomach, the other holding a green plastic cup.

"Ah...Hi." he said, suddenly feeling awkward. Envy had said he'd be with him the whole night, and yet here he was being confronted by some complete stranger.

"Where'd Envy run off to?" she asked, taking a seat next to shifted enough to create a comfortable space between them. He hoped he didnt come off as rude, but if he did she didnt pay it any mind.

"Um. something in his pants, I'm not entirely sure..." he said, dry humour lacing his voice. She smiled.

"Always with that boy." she sighed and shook her head. "You're his new boyfriend, right?"

Ed went to mutter something along the lines of "not his boyfriend" but she cut him off.

"I'm K.M. by the way."

"Edward."

"You're really cute." she said. face unchanging. He blinked at her.

"Um...thanks?"

"No. Its true. I can see why Envy wants you." her smile didnt fade and her tone wasnt wary, but her words unnerved him. He'd almost allowed himself to forget..

Envy didnt really like him...he _wanted _him. Thats all.

That though stung a bit and he tried to brush it off, but he couldn't. He was setting himself up for embarrassment.

"But I can't see why he _likes_ you." she said, pausing a moment to think over her words. "You must be great in bed to hold Envy's interests."

Instantly, heat rushed to Ed's face as he stared at her, mouth open and eyes wide.

"I..uh..W-"

"THey haven't had sex yet, Chuke."

They both turned to see Rei, standing about three feet from them, holding a brightly wrapped box in her hands. The look on her face was unreadable.

"How do you know that, Rei?"

"Because I know everything." something dangerous danced in her eyes. Ed watched her carefully. She turned to him. "Be careful what you do, Eddy. You want to keep Envy you better watch out." she shifted her weight. "He's never stayed with any man beyond four dates. five fucks. and that's only if you're really good." Her eyes scanned his face for a fraction before she leaned down close to his face and whispered "If you want any hope at a relationship with Envy you'd better keep him and his sex drive at bay for as long as it takes to make him fall for you."

"Come along Chuke:" she said, straightening up and glancing at K.M. "I need your help in the kitchen." and she started walking. K.M. glanced at Ed momentarily before getting to her feet.

"See you around, Edo." and she followed Rei to what Edward supposed was the kitchen, leaving Edward alone on the couch.

He stared after them for a moment, head cocked slightly and eyes still wide, and only stopped when Envy returned, still adjusting his jeans as he walked.

He completely missed the dark haired girl peaking her head around the corner and watching them silently, an evil grin on her face.

Rose was right.

Way too easy.

---xxx---

"OKay, all better." Envy said, giving his pants one final tug before plopping back down on the couch. "Hope you didnt miss me too much." he said, playfully ruffling the blond's hair. Ed smiled despite himself.

Surely Envy wasnt as bad as everyone seems to think. I mean, yeah, he was a bit forward (try downright horny) but he wasnt a complete whore like they were implying. They HAD to be over exagerating.

Right?

"Something wrong, Chibs?" Envy asked after catching the look on the blond's face. Ed smiled again and shook his head. Convincing himself that they were making a mountain out of a mole hill. Maybe Envy just didnt date often, and they assumed otherwise...

Well, thats what he would go with at least.

Envy quirked an eyebrow, but said nothing. Eh, the Chibi was prone to random stares like that. Creepy, sure. But whatever. As long as he didnt do them in bed, Envy would be fine. (AN: Best mental image ever)

"Bored?" Envy asked, another attempt at building conversation. Ed glanced at him. "Hmm. Rei's parties normally don't pick up right away. But give it time, she'll start pulling random shit out of her arsinal and soon enough we'll be singing Elton John songs and dancingb with a mop....well, if her LAST party was any indication at least."

"Elton John?" Ed asked skeptically, Envy smirked.

"Well, who knows, she might pull out Expecto or Panty Line. THEN you have to worry." He shook his head, "That was a crazy night..."

"..."

Uh-Oh...

---xxx---

As it turned out, Envy was right. The party DID pick up, after about an hour. However, it did not pick up in the way most would have imagined. No, instead of there being kareoke or something else moderatly adult like (Well...yeah) it went from being a quiet get together, to a teenage slumber party.

Or at least, thats what Ed assumed had happened, as he sat crosslegged next to Envy on the floor in Rei's living room. Many of the guests had left, leaving only about twenty or so people left at the party, all of whom were gathered in a large circle, waiting on Rei's instructions.

Envy kept casting Ed appologetic frowns, and everytime he did, Ed gave him a reassuring look in return.

Hey, at least Envy had tried...

About ten minutes ago Rei had announced to the remaining party goers that it was time to play a game, and that everyone needed to sit down and get ready. Envy was the only one who didnt comply right away, explaining to Rei that, "Ed was a noob and couldn't really be exposed to this level of crazy yet." Rei wouldn't buy it and pulled a lot of guilt inspiring looks and comments and eventually Envy relented, sitting down and mouthing "I tried." in Ed's direction.

This had Edward worried.

"Okay!" Rei said finally, clapping her hands together and scanning the many faces infront of her. "Sooo, now we're gonna get this party underway with my most favouritest game ever!"

Envy groaned.

"HONEY, I LOVE YOU!!!"

There was a mixed responce from the circle (most of which was indifferent). Ed, however, was utterly confused.

"Envy, What the hell is 'Honey, I love you?'" he asked, Envy's face went flat and he opened his mouth to speak, only to be cut off.

"You don't know what 'Honey, I love you' is?" A girl sitting on the other side of Envy asked, bringing attention to Ed's question. Ed flushed as 21 pairs of eyes landed on him. Evidentally, this game was popular among the group.

"Wow, Envy, you were right. He is a noob." Rei said, waving her staff (that she's been carrying since Ed and Envy had arrived) in Ed's direction.

"Told you. Now, gonna let him off easy?" Envy asked. Rei smirked. (it scared Ed how much Rei's smirk resembled Envy's)

"No way. There's no better time to learn!" she said, smile big and mischeivious. Envy rolled his eyes and leaned back, propping himself up from behind and sighing 'whatever'.

"Okayyyy! So, Eddy, the game is really simple. All you do is sit in a circle," she motioned around her, "And pick someone to be it. That person picks someone else and goes over to them and says "Honey, I love you. Will you smile for me?" and then, the person they asked has to say, WITHOUT SMILING, "Honey, I love you, but I can't smile.". If they can do that, they win, and the person remains it. If they smile, they become it and the game continues." she rambled brightly, smiling widely at Ed when she finished.

Ed sweatdropped.

"Told you they were freaks." Envy said, casually glancing at his nails.

"Says the Reigning Champion."

"So?"

"Keep it up, Palm Tree, or I'll get the basement babies to eat you."

"Love you too, Korie."

"Can we get the game underway?"

"YES! Lets!"

"Kay, by popular demand, Charlie, you're it!" Rei said, taking her seat between K.M. and another girl.

The one Ed assumed to be Charlie stood up and sauntered into the middle of the circle. He paused a moment, glancing around at the available targets before finally settling on the birthday girl, herself.

He practically sat on Rei's lap as he got close and whispered into her ear. Rei turned about eight shades of pink and tried valiently to keep a straight face, but only made it to "Love" before she cracked, sending the group into a frenzy of laughter.

Even Ed found himself chuckling as Rei cursed and stood up, allowing Charlie to take her seat. She glance quickly around the circle only to turn around and slide over to the girl who had been sitting next to her moments ago.

"Serah. Honey..." Rei said slowly, dropping to her knees and practically crawling towards the girl. "I love you, Serah...Will you smile for me?" she rubbed her face against Serah's like a cat and grinned slyly up at her. Serah's face was stoic for a second, but a grin broke out in a mear instant. The grin, however, was very, VERY unsettling.

Envy stiffened.

_Rei sucks at this game...There is no way Serah would lose like that..._

This does not bode well...

Serah stood quickly and made her way to the center of the circle, where she stopped, looked around, and pressed a finger to her chin. Thinking.

Her eyes stopped on Ed and flashed dangerously. Ed swallowed hard and blushed, shifting slightly back. Serah practically floated over to him, and the group held its breath. Serah was turning her sights on the new guy...So long Buddy.

She slunk down to her knees about a foot in front of Ed, but when he thought she was going to slide closer, she turned suddenly and the next thing he knew she was stradling Envy's outstretched legs.

Cue collective Gasp.

Envy's eyes were huge. It was no secret that him and Serah didnt get along (he was NOT afraid of her), and having her this close...with that LOOK in her eyes...Well, it straight up Freaked Him Out.

But she didnt stop there.

One hand snaked around Envy's shoulder, the other rested on his chest and she leaned in VERY close. She locked eyes with Envy (his were practically coming out of their sockets) and gave him a sultry grin.

"Honey..." she breathed. Edo held his breath and watched, wide-eyed. "I love you. Will you smile for me?" she said, and, seemingly doing the impossible, she got even closer to Envy's face, almost enough for their lips to tou-

"AHHHHH!"

Envy tore away from the dark haired girl with a quickness and scrambled to his feet, knocking a laughing Serah on the floor as he stared at her with bugging eyes.

"What the HELL was that?!" he creid. A second later the room burst into laughter. Even Ed was literally rolling in mirth.

"THAT was me beating the reigning champ." Serah said between laughs, pulling herself to occupy Envy's spot. Envy blinked.

"You almost KISSED me!"

"No. Ew. I would never do that. "

"Whatever! And I didnt smile, so you're still it." he said, crossing his arms and pouting.

Rei wiped a tear from her eye "Yeah, well, its close enough for me. Middle of the circle Envy."

"But!"

She swatted at him with her wand. "Get!"

Sighing over-dramatically, Envy inched into the circle, casting one more fleeting look at Serah, before his eyes traveled and landed on Ed.

It was no surprise who he was going to pick.

Ed watched Envy with a careful look as the older male made his way back over to him, his trademark smirk slowly sliding back into place. Ed braced himself. He'd been waiting for this since the game started.

"Honey." Envy said, shimmying on up to Ed and brushing golden fringe out of the way. Ed tensed, but not because of Envy's touch. "Honey, I love you..." they locked eyes. "Will you smile for me?"

Ed could feel Envy's breath as the teen spoke. He could smell the grape soda the Sin had had earlier. He could practically TOUCH the heat eminating off of Envy's body as he pressed flush up against him.

Ed steadied himself and spoke, his eyes never wavering from Envy's. "Honey, I love you, but I can't smile."

The room was silent.

"HA! ENVY LOST AGAIN!"

"this must not be your night, Hun, En?"

Envy ignored them for a moment, focusing his attention solely on the blond. Ed held his gaze and gave nothing away. He had better control than that.

"You're not going to smile, are you, Chibs?" Envy whispered after a moment. Ed shook his head and Envy sighed, making his way back into the circle with a full fledge pout of deefeat, He sat there with his head hung, sniffling loudly, But when Ed caught a glimsp at his face through the curtain of emerald hair, Envy was smiling.

Ed couldn't help but do the same.

---xxx---

"I can't beleive you got beaten SEVEN times." the blond laughed, sliding into the car.

Envy growled.

"You threw me off my game. I blame you." he pouted, revving up the engine and shifting gears.

Ed snorted. "excuses. Excuses."

Envy pulled out of the drive way and flew down the street, not really caring if he was breaking any laws at the moment.

Ed laughed. "See, told you I'd survive. I don't see what you were so worried about. I like your friends." he said, failing to mention the rather creepy instance on the couch. Wasnt important anyway...

"They were behaving. don't let them fool you. NExt time, you won't be able to handle it." he conveinently forgot the part where Ed had earned the groups respect by holding his own against Envy's 'sex face'.

"can't be any harder than handling you." Ed said, smirking.

Envy grinned. "You want to _handle_ me, Chibs?"

Ed stared at him flatly.

"Okay, so it wasnt my BEST comeback. Give me a break, I had a rough night."

Edward rolled his eyes. "Oh come on. It wasnt that bad. Youre being over-dramatic."

Envy shot him a narrow eyed look and was about to say something along the lines of "I'm horny and irritable, I have every right to be over-dramatic" but kept it to himself for the blonds sake.

Moments later they pulled up infront of Ed's house.

Killing the ignition, Envy waited silently for Ed to do something. He didnt say anything at first, but after a moment he sighed quietly and turned to Envy. "I had a good time tonight, Envy. Thank you for taking me."

"Me too, Chibs. Thanks for being my date."

Ed watched him for a second, blushed, and reached for the door handle. "Well, its late. I should go." he opened the door and climbed out quickly, knowing exactly what happened last time he'd delayed getting out of Envy's car...

"Edo?" Envy called, catching the blond before he could close the door. Ed bent over slightly, enough so that he could see back into the car. "Yeah, Envy?"

"Will you smile for me now?"

Ed blinked, taken aback fdr a moment, but surely enough, the corners of his mouth turned up and he grinned slightly. "Good night, Envy.

Envy smirked. "Night, Chbis."

===xxx===

[[NOTE: This chapter is kinda sketchy and bit weird I know. I was having major issues writing it, so yeha. I tried, I'm not very happy with it, but I needed to have it done. Some of the scenes were very important to plot line. So forgive me. Hopefully, next chapter will be MUCH better. ]]

Rei: Ugh...

KM: Whats wrong?

Rei: that chapter was hard to write...

Serah: Well, when you don't write for over a YEAR, its bound to be tough getting back into it. You should just be happy you were able to finish the chapter at all.

Rei: Tell me about it...-sigh- oh well, there you go guys. Chapter 5! I really do hope you all enjoy. And I REALLY am sorry about the major pause inbetween chapters. Inspiration has been low for the past year. Reasons? Well, cliff note version of it: I 'broke up' with my best friend, Charlie (Who made an appearence in the above chapter) and I went into a serious depression (no lie, shrinks and everything). RECENTLY though, the two of us had a big heart to heart and are working things out, going back to BFF status. Hence, why I'm writing again. He really is the thing that keeps me going.

Damaskus(I don't remember if I ever introduced her): I'm proud of you, Rei.

Rei: Yey!

Serah: I can't believe you had them play Honey, I love you...-shakes head-

Rei: WHy not, I told you I was going to. Plus, its a crazy fun game. Or did you forget Summer Program?

Serah: How could I?

Rei: Exactly.

KM: I'm lost

Rei: Stay that way. Youre cuter when youre cluless.

KM: Okay! -gets ditracted by shiny object-

Rei: ANYWAY...yeah, thats the Chappie! AND, I think you should all thank a few people for getting it up! Firstly. Charlie, for being my bestie. Secondly, The author of Sin High, Cat-and-Kit, whom gave me the boost of Edvy love I needed to finish this chapter (and if you haven't read Sin High, I highly suggest you do. Its what got me into the fandom) annnnnd, , who reveiwed and requested permission to translate TPHK into FRENCH. thats right. Third language my ficcy will be in. PH34R 17.

Sooo yeah, review, tell me what you think, show me that the fics fanbase hasn't died. MAKE ME WANT TO CONTINUE. Seriously, your reviews do help alot. And I need the love.

ALSO: If you guys have any good Edvy fics you want me to read (Even if theyre your own, Nothing wrong with shameless self promotion) let me know. I need to get hardcore back into the fandom or else there will be another huge gap inbetween chapters and I really don't want that. SO, help inspire me guys. I'm counting on you!


	6. So, I'm your girlfriend now?

The Promise He Kept

Chapter 6

Rei: -glances around- I did it again, didnt i? I know that its been awhile. but, i had no compy for almost 3 weeks. You see, i've been remodeling my room. And, as much as i love my new sexy lime green striped pimp lair, it was by far one of the worst plans i've ever had. It took way longer than it was supposed to, and, let me tell you, it sucked to high hell not having a room for so long. And really, im still not done with it. I have to finish putting everything back where it belongs. But i will eventually. ^^ So please, find it in your hearts to forgive me. Q.Q For i have suffered greatly for my treason.

Serah: Way to be dramatic, Rei.

Rei: thank you.

Serah: -rolls eyes-

Rei: anyway. I have some notes for you guys. So i should get to them.

1) I dont know if any of you have noticed, but, in all my chapters, i like to include an EdWin flashback on Ed's part that is slightly related to the EdVy scene at hand. (i.e. When Envy and Ed first met, i have the falshback of when Ed and Winry first met) BUT, in the last chapter, i forgot it! So Ill post it here. I know most of you probably dont care, youre here to read EdVy not EdWin and its not really important to the actual plot line (Well, its my way of showing the similarities between Ed's love for Winry and his (soon to be) love for Envy. Fear my crappy planning. xD) but i feel i should put it anyway, its not really long so it couldnt hurt to skim through it, huh?

(NOTE: it SHOULD have been placed right before Ed plays Honey, I love you. Right about the time that Rei says theyre going to play a game (Cue Saw Muzak. x3)

---ooo---

(_Flashback)_

_"Ed, stop being a baby, its just a game. Come on." Winry said, shifting awkwardly in the tight space her and the other blonde were now in. Edward turned crimson._

_"Yeah, but this game is rigged! How'd we even get suckered into playing to begin with?" he demanded trying to look all mature and pretend he wasnt blushing like crazy, but all he really did was make himself look huffy and pink faced._

_Somehow, Ed had gotten talked into playing a cross between Seven Minutes In Heaven and Spin-The-Bottle at a friends birthday party (winry can be very persuasive) and, of course, come his turn, the bottle magically landed on Winry. His face flared and he swore that the bottle was microchipped and that Mindy, the birthday girl, had done this on purpose and that he wanted a do-over, But no one would heaar it and soon enough he found himself shoved into a closet ( a very small closet) with his best friend, both of them blushing at their proximity._

_Ah, 13 year olds and their hormones._

_And, while Winry thought it best to just kiss and get it over with ("Come on, Edward. Its not that big of a deal.") Ed was freaking out._

_He'd never kissed a gril before, what if he messed up?_

_"Dont you want to kiss me, Ed?" she asked quietly. Ed looked at her._

_"I do..i just..."_

_"Just what?"_

_"What if I'm not good at it?"_

_she started laughing. "Is that what this is about?"_

_"Wha-...yeah...I"_

_"Edward, its okay. Ive never kissed anyone either. So, even if you suck, i wont be able to tell."_

_and with that, she leaned forward, pressing her lips to his._

_Their first kiss._

_It was much better than their last._

---ooo---

Okay, so thats it. I know, nothing special, but i wanted it anyway. One day ill stop being lazy and go put it in the chapter that it SUPPOSED to be in, but for now, it'll stay here. Yey for lazy!

and note #2! One of my bestest friends, Cheru-chan1316, wrote me a one shot (that has since been continued) to give me EdVy inspiration and boy did it work. She is the reason that you guys are gonna get some yummy limey action in a few chapters and some very lightcore lime in this chapter as well. You should thank her. And the best way to do that, would be to check out said ficcy. Its called "He wasnt supposed to be there" and its in my favourites if you cant find it. Its defo worth the read. ;)

3) Im working one making maps for Ed and Envys houses. I dont know why, exactly, but i felt the urge to. Ill be posting them on my blog sometime soon and ill give you guys the link just in case youre ever curious. I still have some kinks to work out though. Right now Ed's house is too big (I have like 50 hallways) and Envys house is MAJORLY complicated. Im not good at that kind of thing, but whatever. I tried. :D

4) Random questions concerning names. One. Does Wrath have a name? Like, did Izumi name him or something before he died? I cant remember ( i also havent seen most of the episodes concerning Wrath's discovery) and he'll make an appeaarence later on in the fic. Same for Lust. Also, I need name Ideas for Envy's sister. It should be relativly normal soudning (Envy is a nickname, his real name is lame xD) so nothing like Shalandra or Emicari. (heyyyy, those are kinda cute.) Let me know what you think.

And last but not least, #5. I dont know if any of you have noticed (Serah did and pointed it out to me....) that my spelling is horendous. I know this. But i dont have spell check on the compy in my room and i suck at spelling. I try my best to go through and Edit shit, but i miss a lot because normally by time i'm done i want to post so bad that i skip over a bunch of mistakes. Plus, i dont have a beta or anything. Sooo, i appologize for my crappy spelling. If any one is interested in helping me, let me knowwww. :D

Damaskus: Thats a lot of Author notes...-whistles-

Rei: I know...O.o

Serah: Maybe you should get on with the fic now, before the ANs turn into a seperate chapter all by themselves.

Rei: -.- Fine...

===xxx===

"Rose...Its staring at me again..."

She rolled her eyes. "Envy. Leave Bo-Bo alone." she said, sighing and shaking her head. Sometimes...

"ME?! Its the one bothering me! Im sitting here being perfectly innocent, that BEAST is the one giving me a look of pure MALICE." Envy cried, giving himself a pat on the back for his use of such a fancy word. (Yup. To Envy, thats a big deal xD)

"Envy. Hes a cat, I dont even think he has enough emotional range to give you 'a look of pure malice'. WHich isnt that big of a word, by the way, so you can rub that smug look of your face." She rolled her eyes again and mentally laughed as Envy looked crest-fallen. HE was so cute when she dominated him with her infinate wisdom.

"Say what you will. That creature is EVIL." he pouted, cursing Rose and vowing to read a dictionary just to spite her. "Its out to get me." He shot a glare at said 'beast', who was lounging carelessly on the window sill. Well, at least he LOOKED careless, but Envy wasnt fooled for a second. He was a sly thing, only letting on to his true cynical genious when Rose wasnt looking. He was out to discredit him and make Envy look insane before he striked. Fucking Arch-nemisis'.

"ENvy....We've been through this before. Bo-Bo is NOT the Devil's Incarnate, you are being paranoid. He's a cat. He's fluffy and cute, not a malicious serial killer. Calm down.

"But Rose! H-"

"Envy." she warned, shooting daggers at him. It was the same thing nearly everyday. Envy couldnt stand her cat, Mr. Bojangles, and he constantly made his dislike known. Rose, though she found it slightly amusing, refused to let Envy have his way. She loved that cat. She'd had it forever. Funniest part?

Envy was the one that got him for her.

Seeing that the argument would get him no where, Envy huffed and fell onto the couch, arms crossed and pout at maximum capacity. _She'll see one day...When that 'cat' is reigning Dark Lord supreme and I have to assemble my rebel vigilanty crew and rescue her from his evil clutches...THEN she'll see I was right all along..._

Mr. Bojangles stretched loudly, making an odd noise deep in his throat, something resembling a yawn, and leapt off of his perch. He glanced at Envy momentarily (rubbing it in his face, as far as the Sin was concerned) and strutted off to the other room. Probably to go do whatever the hell it was cats do all day.

As Rose came up behind the couch, she swore she heard Envy mutter something along the lines of "Cocky bastard..." but she paid it no mind. Envy would never get over his innate dislike for Bo-Bo, but Rose was much more resilient. Smirking, she sat down next to him, giving his thigh a quick, friendly squeeze.

"Soooo, how was last night?" she asked, scooting back into the cushion and attempting to lighten the mood. Of course, Envy WOULD have resisted easily, seeing as he was so 'upset', but he felt that Rose wasnt completly to blame, seeing as the cat had evil mind control powers. (that, of course, dont work on Envy)

"Great. He didnt get raped. I was surprised." Envy said simply, uncrossing his arms.

Normally, Envy would have woken Rose up to tell her all about his 'date' with Edo, or any guy for that matter, but, seeing as she wasnt home yet (she had to travel to the next town over where her father's estate was. A good one hour commute, so she didnt get home until very late) and by time she did get home, Envy was passed out on the couch. Unlike him, SHE had enough consideration to let him sleep.

"You mean he didnt get raped by THEM. You're another story, right?" she grinned.

"Nope. I didnt rape him either."

"Oh? Yeah, 'cant rape the willing' and all that?"

"No. I didnt even kiss him AND I could have." he added quickly, cutting off the remark he knew she was about to make. "I behaved myself." he looked indignant.

Rose stared.

"You mean...You let him off with not so much as a grope?" she asked in disbelief. Holy crap...This is much more serious than she thought.

"I AM capable, Rose. Its not THAT much of a surprise..." he pouted, bracing himself for the "he's the one" comment he could feel coming.

But Rose simply smiled.

"You're right. Its not." She glanced quickly at the clock on the VCR and sighed. "I've gotta go, hun. Panina called in sick today so I have to help out at the shop." she stood up and straightened her pant legs absentmindedly.

"But we were supposed to hang out today!" Envy cried. Sunday was always 'their' day.

"I know, I know. But I have responsabilities Envy. Sorry you have to be stuck here all alone." she said, genuinly bummed that she would have to ditch her best friiend. "And you HAVE to stay here. The repair man is coming to see about our hot water heater and you have to let him in."

"Ew! Not unless he's hot. Like in the porno you have hidden under your matress that you think i dont know about."

"Envy...You bought it for me. Of course you knew. But anyway, no. you have to let him in. Its been acting up for the past two weeks and, i dont know about you, but i like having a hot shower everyday. Lets see you get laid if you smell like B.O. and leather all the time."

Envy remained quiet, a sure sign of his defeat. Rose grinned.

"Good. You know, if you wanted, you could have Ed over. It might make the time pass quicker." she said, before quickly pacing towards the door. "I'll see you tonight, Envy. Be good." and, grabbing her purse and keys from the small table in the hallway, Rose left.

Envy sighed heavily, but it was wasted on the empty room. He and Rose used to spend a lot more time together; movies, games, or just hanging out and talking. But it seemed lately, what with Rose expanding her salon AND trying to work through a nasty time in her relationship (And, just so you know, Envy HATED Kane, her boyfriend. Yet another dislike he made very evident), on top of both of them working, different shifts at that, that they were drifting apart. Rose was Envy's best friend, the only girl he'd ever been (and ever will be) with, and the thought of losing her both angered and scared him. What was a gay man without his best friend/slash ex-girlfriend?

He would not lose his Grace. No way.

_"Everyone has to grow up eventually, Envy. This isnt like high school anymore."_

"Pfft!" He leapt to his feet, a defiant gleam in his eye and a mischeivious thought in his head.

Maybe he WOULD call Edo.

---xxx---

"Hello?"

"Chibs!" Envy beamed, he heard Edward pause.

"Envy?" the blonde asked. Envy rolled his eyes.

"No. William Shatner. Who else sounds this sexy? Come on." he drawled, Ed sweatdropped. (AN:heyyy, William Shatner DOES too sound sexy.)

"Yeah...about that."

Envy pouted (he does that a lot...xD), "Jerk-hole."

Ed chuckled. Sometimes, Envy was so childish, but, oddly enough, it worked for him, Ed definitly could see Envy being serious. And honestly, he didnt think he wanted to. "What's up, Envy?"

He didnt know exactly why he felt like being friendly with Envy right now, but, after last night, he couldnt get the wild haired sin off his mind. He'd seen an all new side of Envy last night, not the same shameless pervert Ed had thought him to be, but almost...Ed wouldnt say innocent, because that would be an outright lie, knowing Envy, but it was almost like...Like Envy was controling himself. Like he was _behaving..._

"Oh, just calling to see what you were up tooooooo." he sang into the phone, wrapping the cord lazily around his index finger. He stopped this, however, upon realzing that it made him look like a 17 year old girl talking to her 'BFF 4-EVA'.

"Um..." Ed glanced around warily, like he expected Envy to pop out from behind the curtains. Upon seeing the coast as clear, ed answered, albeit reluctantly. "Nothing really. Why?"

"Good. Ill be there to pick you up in ten minutes. Be ready." and he hung up the phone, leaving one very confused blonde alone and listening to the dial tone.

"Who was that, Nii-san?" al asked, walking into the living room from the kitchen.

"ah. Envy. Wants to hang out later." Ed replied, careful with his words. Al beamed.

"How much later?"

"um...like, ten minutes later?" He said sheepishly, scratching his braid. Al raised an eyebrow in silent question.

"Yeah. Very spur of the moment. Just called out of the blue."

"Im glad that youre spending so much time with this Envy person. Its good for you to get out of hte house." al said, smiling. Ed could tell that Al really was happy that Ed was spending time wth Envy, even if it was because he thought Envy was a girl. Ed couldnt bring himself to burst that bubble yet. "What time do you think you'll be home?"

"Um, im not sure. I cant imagine too late." 

"Well, if you plan on being later than six, call me. Brittany and I are going out later and i need to know if i should bring Caila."

"Oh no, Al, You dont have to. Ill be home before then, promise." He'd already let Al take Caila on one date because of his new found 'social life', he wouldnt make it a reguar thing.

"Its okay if you do though. I want you to have fun."

(One could wonder about the hidden meaning behind such words, depending on your definition of 'fun', but this is Alphonse, not Envy, so it should be pretty safe. :3)

"Yeah. I'll try my best." Ed grumbled, and he heaved a big sigh.

"So, Nii-san. When do I get to meet Envy?" Al asked, subtly hinting at his curiousity. Ed tensed slightly.

"Uh...Soon, Al." He was still nervous about how Al would take the news that Envy was a guy, because he honestly didnt know how he would react. _Alphonse is pretty laid back about most things, but he's also very innocent still. Having a gay brother might throw him off._

_Woah. Where did THAT thought come from. I'm not gay. Experimenting with a guy (who looks like a girl) does not make you gay..._

Or so Ed kept telling himself.

Seeing that Al was about to press the issue, Ed nipped the conversation in the bud, and hastily headed in the direction of the stairs "I'm gonna go get dressed, Al. ENvy will be here any moment." he said, certain that Envy's version of ten minutes, exspecially when he was bored, was more likely closer to five.

And he wasnt even dressed yet. (Trademark blue boxers FTW. x3)

---xxx---

Ed finshed dressing at about the same time Envy pulled up out front. Ed saw this through the window in the hallway upstairs and practically fell down the stairs in his haste to get outside before Envy got the idea to come to the door.

Calling out a quick goodbye Ed tore open the front door and steped outside, making his way briskly down the little walk to where Envy was waiting. Smirk heavy and eyes ablaze, Envy watched him with a preditory interest.

He'd behaved himself last night, for the blonde sake (and the fact that his masculinity had been squashed by Ed's amazing facial control), but today, he wasnt feeling as considerate.

In fact, Envy was feeling down-right _naughty._

"Good morning, Edo!" Envy chriped the instant Ed opened the car door. Ed raised his eyebrow, but ignored the fact that it was past noon. He doubted Envy really cared anyway.

"Hi Envy." murmered the blonde, taking his spot in the passenger seat. He turned to Envy. "So, what is this all about? It was kind of sudden dont you think?"

"Nah! Not sudden. Just...a less planned out adventure." he beamed, giving Ed a childish grin. The blonde sweatdropped at his enthusiasm. "Anyway, Rose has work, repair man's coming, and I'm bored and lonely. So, i figured best way to pass the time? Torturing Chibs, of course!" he said, failing to mention that it was actually Rose who suggested calling Ed.

"Oh, thanks." Ed grumbled, slinking down in his seat as Envy drove off. The sin was not put off.

"Oh, but you're definitly my favourite person to torture right now. Dont worry."

"..."

"Lighten up, Chibs. No one ever got hurt by being spontanious"

"Plenty of people get hurt by being spontanious! In fact, not planning things out is normally WHY people get hurt." Ed creid, waving his arms to relay his point. Too bad Envy has his own views.

"Yeah, but I bet those people would do it again, even knowing they would get hurt. Its about the rush Edo. the fun. Sometimes, you just have to do what you want, and think about the consiquences later. Sometimes, you just have to live." Envy said seriously and, though his eyes never left the road, he could tell Ed was staring at him with a look of disbeleif. Gah, why does no one ever think he can be wise? He's plenty insightful, he just didnt show it often.

"I suppose..." ed whispered, defeated. Envy had a point, sort of.

Not much later, Envy pulled up in front of what Ed could only assume to be his house and stopped. Ed took a moment to admire the building before climbing out of the vehicle.

It was only one story, but it was so wide that it more than made up for it. A small garden full of flowers refusing to let go of the few warm rays they could soak up this time of year, several trees, and a small pathway leading outback adorned the front lawn. All in all the house looked quite nice, but Ed couldnt, for the life of him, see Envy having a greenthumb. This must be his roommate's doing. Rose, if he remembered correctly.

"Welcome..." Envy said when he reached the door, Pausing dramatically to open it (Ed noticed it wasnt locked) before leading Ed inside, "To Cest La En-vee."

The blonde rolled his eyes (a responce Envy seems to get a lot) and walked in, Envy quickly closed the door and dragged Edo over to the couch. Ed blushed furiously when Envy all but threw him into the cushions--he expected Envy to jump him and start with the molesting now that he had Edward in his 'lair'. (AN: -shakes head-)--but was slightly releived (disappointed) when Envy skipped off into the kitchen, calling out behind him, "Oi, Chibs. You thirsty?"

"Uh...Sure." Ed answered, shifting into a position much more dignified than the one Envy had left him in.

He could hear Envy fussing over something in the kitchen, followed by a loud BANG and Envy cursing. The blonde quirked an eyeborw in the direction of the noise, but said nothing. Envy reappeared a few minutes later with two identical cups. He held one out for Ed.

"Whats in it?" Ed asked, taking his glass (green with yellow ducks on it) and peering at the red liquid inside. He missed Envy's look.

"Ice, juice, and a Reefer. Now drink so i can have my fun." he drawled, taking a seat next to Ed. The blonde was preoccupied with figuring out whether ENvy was joking or not and failed to notice The Sin's proximity.

"I swear Envy..." Ed grumbled, before taking an experimental sip. Envy made a noise in the back of his throat.

"Chibs. I made you a drink before. Im not going to poison you...OR drug you. "he added, seeing Ed's mouth open to say something along those lines. "I dont want you dead, You'd be of no use to me that way. And if i drugged you...Well, lets just say I'm interested in your...._reactions._" he purred. Ed turned crimson.

_So, Envy DOES still want sex..._

He grumbled something and took another sip, conveinently using the cup to shelid his blazing face. Envy smirked and set his cup on the table.

"So, Edo. The repair man wont be here for another..." he glanced at the clock. 1:31. "two hours. Whatever will we do to pass the time?"

"Um...I dont know, Envy..." Ed replyed, very aware of what Envy was hinting at, but not willing to play into the trap. "We could watch TV or something?"

"Mah. I'm not a big fan of T.V., really, the only reason we even have a T.V. is so Me and Rose can watch porn. Otherwise it just sits there." He said, dismissing Ed's idea. He grinned wickedly.

"Um...Do you- ah..." he was cut off when Envy suddenly got VERY close. Ed pressed his back as far into the cushion as it would go, but Envy quickly filled any distance Ed created. He had an evil glint in his eyes.

"Hey, Edo..." he whispered, Ed swallowed hard. "How about we try one of MY favourite...passtimes? Hmm?"

During some point of this Ed noticed that his cup was no longer clenched tightly in his hand. He hadnt even realized Envy had taken it. What he DID realize, however, was how impossibly close Envy had gotten and how dangerous his eyes looked.

Envy was in no mood to beat around the bush. He wanted Ed. And he was making it very clear.

"Envy...I" Ed was cut off quickly as Envy's lips pressed flush against his in a searing kiss. This was not the same type of kiss they had shared that night in Envy's car or even at the bar. No. This was an actual kiss. Strong. Passionate. There was no way this could be mistaken for a dream.

This was definitely real.

And Ed was definitly enjoying it.

Pleased with the fact that, not only had Ed accepted the kiss but seemed to _like_ it, Envy felt he could safly take it farther.

And thats exactly what he did.

The heat building in Ed's chest nearly doubled when he felt Envy's tongue run along his lips, begging for enterance. He hesitated only a moment before granting it access.

Instantly he felt blown away.

Going so long without contact like this had been a very bad idea on Ed's part. Envy was eagarly exploring every crevice of Ed's mouth. Their tongues dancing together hotly. Half gloved hands rubbing firming against a t-shirt clad chest. It was drivng Ed crazy. All he could think the whole time was how _good _it felt. He'd expected it to feel wrong. To feel like betrayel. But it didnt. It felt...Well, it felt damn nice!

So nice infact, that Ed could barely contain himself...Literally.

And Envy was quick to notice.

He pulled away from the kiss and looked down at Ed (Ed was enjoying himslf too much to noticed that Envy had pushed him back onto the couch and was practically stradeling him). The blonde's face was flushed and he was panting slightly, but, as nice as that was to look at, it wasnt his _face _that he was concerned with. No. It was the object prodding him in the stomach that caught Envy's attention.

An evil smirk graced his lips and he leaned in close to Ed's bright pink face. "A little _excited_ are we, Edo?" he purred, pressing a soft kiss to ed's neck. He squirmed and a small whimpering noise escaped his throat. Ooooh, Envy liked THAT.

Shifting slightly, Envy rubbed his abdoman agaisnt Ed slowly--deliberately--and pressed another kiss to Ed's throat, this time harder. ed stifled a gasp and arch his neck slightly, giving Envy more access to the delicate skin. Envy, not one to miss an oppurtunity, quickly moved his mouth to nibble gently on the blonde's ear. Ed moaned under his breath, hoping that Envy wouldnt catch it. Of course, the older male did. However...

It wasnt nearly loud enough.

Bracing one hand on the back of the couch, the other on Ed's chest, Envy pushed himself up and moved forward a bit, shifting to press one knee between Ed's thighs, teh other between Ed and the couch, purposely running his leg across the growing heat in Ed's jeans.

Envy quickly resumed his minstrations by nipping lightly at Ed's jawline before moving down again, nipping again at his ne-

**-KNOCKKNOCKKNOCK-**

Envy paused for a second, but continued again when the knock did not sound again.

"Shh, its probably just one of Rose's freinds. They'll go away." Envy said against Ed's throat when he felt the blonde begin to stir. He'd be damned if he was going to let some random girl interupt his fun.

"So, Edo." he said, using the hand that had previously been resting on his chest to trail slowly down Ed's torso. "How long has it been..?" he asked, eyes gleaming. Ed's stomach was doing flips right now.

And his groin wasnt exactly being quiet either.

"Ah...I..." his breath caught and he stared into Envy's face, shocked when he felt several cool fingers press against his stomach _underneath _his shirt.

Envy smirked and began to move his hand lower, loving the looks on Ed's face as his hand slipped fiurther and further, past the waist band of Ed's jeans until he reached the little nest of tight golden cur-

**-KNOCKKNOCKKNOCKKNOCKKNOCK-**

"God damn it!" Envy growled, abandoning the flushed looking little blonde and stomping over to the door. Whoever the hell it was better be prepared to get their ass kicked for fucking up Envy's play time.

Envy threw open the door, poised and ready to start bitching, but stopped short when he saw who it was.

It was the god damn repair man.

Ed, who had raised himself up off the couch and glance back at the door sweatdropped when he saw the short balding man standing there in his blue uniform and a cheery smile on his face. Envy looked muderous.

"Why, hello sir! I'm here to fix your waterheater. So, if you'd just show me where it is i can get to work an-"

Envy could care less what the man had to say, instead, he just turned and stalked away, heading towards the laundry room (thats where the waterheater was located).

the man glanced at Ed, shrugged, and followed Envy.

Ed relaxed back into the couch and heaved a sigh of relief.

Envy, on the other hand, was not pleased.

---ooo---

_[flashback]_

_"Hey, Winry. What happened to us waiting?" he said, grinning. Winry just sighed._

_"That was a bad idea. Its been way too long." she whispered in his ear. He grinned more. _

_With only a month left until their wedding, Winry had made Ed agree to steer clear of sex until their honeymoon because, as she put it, it would make the night more special. yet now, after only one week, Winry couldnt take it anymore._

_She had snuck into the room behind Ed where he had been sitting and looking over his rookie instruction booklet, and snaked her arms around his shoulders, leaving a series of small kisses on his neck._

_"Isnt the wedding planner supposed to be coming over today?" he asked, just to mess with her. He had known all along that the pact wouldnt last. They were young and in love. That meant extremely horny._

_"Hnn, she wont be here for a while..." She pushed the computer chair a bit so that Ed was facing her and claimed his mouth, Ed quickly forgot the booklet and spun hte chair around, bring her down to sit on his lap._

_They broke their pact three times that afternoon._

_And once again after the wedding planner (who politely ignored the flushed faces and giggling clients) left._

_---ooo---_

_---xxx---_

Envy sat on the couch next to Ed sending hateful looks at the green duck cups that were still sitting--long forgotten--on the table.

The repair man had 'killed the mood', as Envy had put it. (_"THere WAS no 'mood' Envy."_

_"Try telling that to your penis."_

_BLUSH)_

And Ed had refused to let him pick back up where he left off (_"No, envy. The man is RIGHT THERE."_

_'So? As long as he doesnt want to join in we should be fine."_

_"...")_

And now they were sitting awkwardly on the couch. Well, ED was sitting awkwardly. Envy was sitting pissed-off...edly.

"You know. You never answered my question." Envy said, startling Ed with his sudden question. Ed looked at him.

"What question?"

"When i asked how long it had been." Envy glanced at him, his eyes nothing but serious. Ed raised his eyebrows and stared back.

"Um,....I guess about...three years almost."

Envy face-faulted.

"WHAT?!"

"What!"

"THREE YEARS, CHIBS?" Envy asked in utter disbelief. He could barely survive going three weeks without sex. How on earth had the blonde mangaed to stay alive? Envy would have exploded.

"Well, yeah...I told you...My wife died."

"So you stopped having sex?"

"I stopped having everything."

Envy nearly cried at just the thought.

"Oh Edo. Im so glad i found you when i did. You poor, deprived craeture...." He took Ed's hand and gave it a comforting pat. Ed glared at him.

"I've been just fine, ENvy. Unlike you, I have self-control and dont NEED sex."

"Everybody needs sex, Edo." he said matter-of-factly. Ed sweatddropped, but said nothing. He didnt want to get Envy started.

"So, you seriously dont have ANY other form of entertainment? Any _appropriate_ ones?"

"We have like board games and shit in Rose's room, if you're really that determined to do something boring."

"Well, I am. So go get them.

Envy sighed over-dramatically and got up, casting a forlorn look back at Ed, who returned said look with a flat one of his own, before skulking off to Rose's bedroom.

Ed shook his head.

A good couple hours, arguments, and a renewed vow on Envy's part to read that dictionary (they'd played Scrabble) later, the repair man left. Of course, Envy was elated. Now Edo had no excuse to turn him down! Well, at least, thats what he thought.

"Holy crap, Envy, I've gotta gt home!" Ed cried when he noticed the time. 5:43. He promised Al he'd be home by 6!

"Wha...Whyyyy?" Envy groaned, looking utterly crest-fallen. Ed sighed.

"Because its almost six!"

"So?"

"SO, i need to get home."

"Why, do you turn into a pumpkin or something, Snow WHite?"

Ed sweatdropped at Envy's fairy tale knowledge, but didnt call him on it. Instead, he leapt to his feet and walked to the door. "If i dont get home i'll definitly get turned into something."

Sighing heavily, Envy got up and shuffled over to the door, grabbing his car keys and pouting. Ed thanked him and opened the door, hurrying out to Envy's car. Envy continued shuffling.

---xxx---

"Envy, you really need to slow down." Ed chided, his inner cop showing through. Envy just smirked.

"Nah! Ill be fine. Dont worry!" he said, purposly giving the car a bit more speed. Ed clutched the seat.

"Envy, I-"

"Oh! I love this song!" the Sin interupted, reaching out to turn up the volume on the CD player in his car.

_"Envy, greed, pride, wrath, and Lust. Gluttony, sloth are all a must. Seven SIns means Seven times the fun." _blared from the radio.

"How fitting for you." Ed grumbled. Evny just grinned.

"This is a great band."

"Who is it?"

"Expecto In The Shower."

"..."

"I'm not kidding, Thats the actual name."

"Thats...odd...but they're not bad."

"Yeah, and their lead singer is totally kinda hot."

"But...its a girl singing."

"So?"

"SO, you're gay."

"that doesnt mean i dont have an appreciation for female beauty."

"..."

"oh come on, Ed- SHit."

The blonde didnt even attempt to hide his smirk when the red and blue flashing lights lit up the inside of the car. Envy slowed and pulled over to the side of the road, a colourful string of curses pouring from his mouth.

He punched the steering wheel and started mumbling words that Ed didnt quite understand, but he was sure he knew what they were implying. He chuckled.

The officer stopped and got out of the car. Envy cast Ed a quick glance only to see the blonde with a look that SCREAMED 'I told you so'. envy growled.

Envy rolled his window down reluctantly. He'd gotten enough tickets in his lifetime to know that fighting the enevitable got you no where but a jail cell and, come on, let's face it, Envy would NOT do good in prison.

The cop walked over to the driver's side and leaned down, glancing inside the vehicle. She appraised the driver first. Discoloured hair, leather clothing, and a scowl. She didnt have to guess that this one was a rebel.

Her eyes flickered to the passenger and got wide.

"Edward?" she asked, her brow furrowed.

Ed's eyes shot up and he found himself looking into the face of Riza Mustang. His heart sank. He had been hoping it wasnt one that he knew.

"Hi, Riza." he said weakly, hoping that it was dark enough in the car that she wouldnt notice the look on his face.

"I didnt expect to see you here." she said, glancing quickly at the driver, who, at this point, was casting curious looks at both blondes.

"Yeah, same here. I would have thought Roy would have you on strict desk duty until the baby is born."

"He tried to, but i refused. Until i cant do my job, im going to keep doing it. Besides, you cant carry a gun on desk duty." she said, rose-coloured eyes flashing. Ed grinned.

"Yeah."

"So, who's your friend?"

"ah..."

"Envy." the sin interjected, holding out his hand. Pft, he wasnt being polite, but this COULD get him out of a ticket.

Her eyebrows quirked slightly. "Envy as in Ed's new girlfriend Envy?"

A twin cry of "WHAT?!" was her responce.

Ed took a moment to get over the initial shock of hearing those words and thought. "Alphonse?" he grumbled darkly.

"Who else?" she replyed, bemusement heavy on her expression. Her look was obviously asking for an answer.

"Well, Envy's not my girlfriend." Ed said carefully, measuring his words and watching her reaction.

"That much i can see." she said, intrigued. It didnt matter how long the hair, how high the voice, or how dark the car, she could tell the driver--this ENVY person--was no girl.

Obviously, Al hadnt met him yet.

The corner of her mouth tucked up and she closed her eyes, letting out a soft chuckle before looking at Ed again, tilting her head in amusement.

The look on said blonde's face, however, wiped her amusement away.

It was like he was begging her not to say anything to anyone. Like he was asking for reassurence.

Confused, she nodded, and looked back to Envy.

He looked beyond baffled and his face was scrunched up. She could tell that he really wanted to say something, but wasnt sure how to with her there AND still manage to wiggle is way out of the ticket.

"Well, you do realize you were speeding?" she said seriously, eying the Sin. He shot her a look but held his tongue. This obviously wasn't his first run-in with a cop.

"Yes..._Ma'am." _he ground out through clenched teeth. Ed barely managed to stiffle his laugh.

She considered toying with him a bit longer, but, casting a glance towards Ed, she smirked, and decided to let him off easy..._this time._

"Next time, be a bit more mindful of your speedometor, okay?" she warned, straightening up and tucking her little ticket booklet back in her vest. Envy smirked slightly at his victory.

"I'll see you around, Edward." she said, giving said blonde a small wave. Ed mirrored the gester and grinned sheepishly.

Envy waited for the blonde cop to return to her vehicle before he turned to give Ed a _look._

"What the HELL was all that?"

"All what?"

"Girlfriend, am I?" he asked, one emerald coloured eyebrow lifting past his headband. Ed chuckled weakly.

"Funny, huh?"

"WHo the hell is Alphonso?"

"_Alphonse_ is my...brother."

"And you told him I'm your girlfriend?"

"Al has a habit for assuming."

Envy thought.

"Ohhh. I get it. You havent told anyone you're gay."

"I'm not gay."

"You seemed pretty gay on my couch a bit ago."

BLUSH.

"That's...different."

"Yeah. Sure it is."

"...''

"So, not that I'm complaining, seeing how you got me out of a ticket and all, but how do you know Robo-cop over there." He asked, motioning to the police car still parked behind them. She was obviously watching Envy's car.

"Um...I used to work woth her."

"You used to be a COP?"

"Um...technically, I still am..." Ed said, unable to hold Envy's incredilous look any longer. "Dest duty mostly. I work from home."

When Winry died Ed became extremely busy caring for Caila and was unable to go to work most of the time. He tried to quit his job, but ROy wouldnt let him and gave Ed a special job that would let him work from home most of the time. Really, he just did all the paper work Mustang wouldnt do, but he couldnt complain.

"Holy fuck. A copper." Envy gave Ed a sultry grin. "This mean we get to use handcuffs, Edo?"

"NO, it does NOT. It means that you need to get me home. Now." the blonde murmured, turning about twelve shades of crimson. Envy smirked.

"Why, does Fonzie not know you're out on a date with your girlfriend?"

"No. He knows. I just promised him I'd be home by 6 and that means I have about seven minutes. So if you dont mind..."

"Okay okay. Calm down." Envy sighed, starting the car back up and driving at a...normal speed.

The two sat in silence for about three minutes before Envy started talking again.

"So, anymore siblings I should know about?"

"Um, nope. Just me and Al." Ed replied, casting a guilty look out the window. Technically, Caila wasn't a _sibling. _"What about you? Any brothers or sisters?" Ed asked quickly, changing the focus.

"One sister. Older."

Something about his tone told Ed the conversation was over, which, might as well, they were at his house anyway.

Brittany's car was still parked outside, which meant they hadn't left yet and Ed had made it back just in time. He reached for the door handle and went to get out quickly, turning to look at Envy once he had both feet on the ground.

"Um...Thanks. I had a great time." he said, feeling his face heat at the memories. Envy grinned at him.

"What? No good bye kiss for your girlfriend? That's not very romantic of you, Edward."

He shook his head and leaned in, giving Envy a quick peck on the lips before hopping out of the car. Envy smirked fully and gave the blonde a little flirty wave before driving off.

Ed watched after him for a second, thinking, before he made his way to his front door.

"Oh! Hi brother! did you have a good time?"

"Yeah Al, a great time."

_'I wonder though...would I have had more fun, if the repair man hadn't shown..?'_

===xxx===

Rei: Well! Wasnt that fun!

Serah: No. No it wasnt.

KM: Serah needs huggles! -hugs-

Serah: Ow... -arms twitching-

Rei: Awww, young love! anyway! I hope all enjoyed the chappie. Next one should be up soon.

-crickets-

Okay, I will eventually get back into the flow of the ficcy and start updating normally again, you just have to give me some time. I've hit a rough patch in the story...I'm trying to work in all these little important plot bunnies that will pop back up again later and play a big part. Its much harder than it looks. I promise you.

I guess I'll see you all around next chapter!

Any questions or answers to MY questions, let me know.

and of course, REVIEW!!!! It makes the world go round. Seriously. :3

~rei out~


End file.
